A Thin Line Between Love and Hate
by RowenaMcKinnon
Summary: Ginny Weasley is ready to start her 6th year at Hogwarts and things seem to be finally peaceful and falling into place after all the pain and suffering over the last 6 years. However, things are not what they seem.
1. The New Year

iSeptember 1st

Dear Diary...

This is my first diary entry for the new school year. I decided with all that has happened over the last 5 years at Hogwarts, I should keep a diary to recount all of the adventures and dangers we have come across. By we, I mean me, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and my brother Ron. I suppose I'll start with what happened this summer. At the end of the school year last year, Harry had returned to his muggle home. He was only there about a week before he appeared on our doorstep, thanks in large part to the Knight Bus. He told us that his muggle guardians had gotten extremely angry with him when they caught Harry studying magic. The night before he showed up at our doorstep, he had picked the lock of the cupboard under the stairs and took all his Hogwarts things, as well as Hedwig and the things in his room, and hitched a ride on the Knight Bus, all the way to Ottery St Catchpole. Needless to say, my mother was ecstatic when she saw Harry. He had become her 7th son in a way. Whenever Harry had to leave the Dursley's house, he'd always come to ours. Ron, Harry and I had a wonderful time together, playing Quidditch in the makeshift Quidditch Pitch hidden in the trees. George and Fred used to play back there a lot when they were home. The week of Harry's birthday, Hermione came for a visit. Hermione shared my room with me, being the only two females in the house. It was snug but fun. We stayed up talking most nights and I learned that Hermione has a bit of a crush on Ron. I think it's kind of cute, though a little weird too since he is my brother.. /i

Ginny looked up from her diary for a moment and looked at Harry who was petting Hermione's cat, Crookshanks. The three others in the compartment were too busy with the cat to notice Ginny's loving stare at Harry. She smiled to herself as she went back to her diary.

iI do have to admit that I still have feelings for Harry. I told Hermione and she just kind of giggled, not really saying anything about it. I'm not exactly sure what that meant but we'll have to see. Maybe Harry has a bit of a crush on me as well. Oh, if only dreams came true. Hermione knows something but she won't tell me. Well, back to the summer.. Harry stayed in Percy's room since Percy just recently moved out of The Burrow and into some flat with his fiancee Penelope. Fred and George are still hanging around the Burrow, perhaps until mum kicks them out.. hehe.. I suppose once they make lots of money from their store, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, they'll be out on their own. It's rather weird when someone leaves home. The place just doesn't feel the same with one less Weasley living there. I miss all of my brothers a lot.

I think we're starting to get closer to Hogwarts now. The woman with the sweets cart just passed our compartment not that long ago. Come to think of it, I think I have some money left over from shopping for my school things. I'm having a craving for a Chocolate Frog./i

Ginny got up from her seat in the compartment and told the others where she was going. She smiled a bit as she held her diary close to her and stepped out into the hallway. She looked down both ways to see where the sweets cart lady had gone before she started down the hallway towards the back of the train. Ginny wasn't sure which way she had gone. She had been too immersed in her diary to even notice. As she walked, she glanced back over her shoulder to see if the woman had gone the other way. Just as she had looked behind her, someone stepped out of their compartment and into the hall. Ginny bumped right into them, dropping her diary.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She spoke without looking up to see who it was. She kneeled down to pick up her diary, then she heard a very familiar voice.

"You should watch where you're going Weasel." Ginny stood straight up, her diary clutched tightly in her hand. Her ears started to turn pink as she looked up and saw a blonde, tall seventeen year old boy. Ginny quickly regained her composure and was about to reply but nothing came to her. She was standing, looking straight at him... Draco Malfoy, Harry's arch-rival.

"Well then Malfoy, you shouldn't take up the whole hallway." With that, Ginny turned on her heels, forgetting all about the Chocolate Frog which had brought her out of her compartment in the first place, and headed straight back in and plopped down in her seat. Her entrance had not gone unnoticed. Hermione, Ron, and Harry were all giving her quizzical looks.

"I ran into Malfoy." Well, that pretty much explained it all. She knew that they probably would have done something similar if they had been in her shoes. As Ginny sat there, waiting to arrive at Hogsmeade Station, she saw through the compartment window the one person she didn't want to see again for the rest of the trip, heading in the opposite direction she had walked in. She sat there quietly for the rest of the trip to Hogsmeade.

It wasn't long until they were ushered off of the train and onto the platform. Ginny watched as the first years were led off with Hagrid towards the boats, remembering having gone to Hogwarts that way her first year as well. She seemed to have drifted off down memory lane for a moment and when she finally snapped back into reality, the carriages that had been brought for them were nearly full, two students in each. Ginny looked around for her group of friends. Ron and Harry had climbed into a carriage together and Hermione was being dragged off by Neville Longbottom, who was already in a tizzy about Potions class. Soon, there seemed to be no one left to pair up with, until she heard the one thing she was absolutely dreading.

"Well Weasley, looks like it's just the two of us left." The voice that belonged to the one person who had nearly tortured her every year since she started at Hogwarts, for the mere reason that she was born into the Weasley family. She spun around in her spot and glared at him; Draco Malfoy. Without so much as a word, she walked over to the last carriage and climbed inside, soon followed by Malfoy. It was a long silent ride up to the school. Ginny shifted in her seat, very uncomfortable sitting next to the one boy in the entire school that just happened to be one of her best friend's arch-rival, not to mention the fact that her family despised his. Ginny tried not to think about it as she clutched her diary close to her chest, just wishing the ride would go a little fast. Draco on the other hand looked like he was enjoying himself. She took it upon herself to conclude that he liked seeing her uncomfortable. She hadn't realized that he was looking down at her, almost smiling for a moment before he turned his eyes back to the road ahead. Ginny looked up at Draco, a moment after his eyes had parted from her form, and blushed a bit as she admitted to herself that he was rather handsome, even if he was a despicable git.

The carriage pulled up to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and Malfoy let himself out of the carriage. Without either of them realizing it, Malfoy had offered his hand to Ginny, which she took in order to steady herself as she stepped out from the carriage. They stood there for a moment, their hands still together before they both realized what they were doing. Almost instantly, both Ginny and Malfoy ripped their hands from each other. Ginny took off in a jog to catch up with Harry and Ron, trying to get away from Malfoy as fast as she could. Malfoy on the other hand just stood there, a slight glare coming over his face as he walked up to the wooden front doors of his home away from home. Crabbe and Goyle joined Malfoy as they all made their way into the Great Hall for the feast.

As soon as the Sorting Ceremony had finished up, Professor Dumbledore stood up as the room grew quiet. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Before we begin, I have a few start of term notices to address. For the first years, and those who need reminding, the dark forest is strictly forbidden. Also, I'd like to welcome our new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher, Professor Whitby, as well as our new Charms teacher, Professor Weasley." Dumbledore motioned to a middle aged woman sitting next to Professor Snape as he spoke of the woman, then over to Ginny's eldest brother Bill. Ginny smiled at her brother and waved a bit. Students clapped in acknowledgement and as it grew quiet again. "Now that that is out of the way, let the feast begin." As Dumbledore raised his hands, enormous amounts of food appeared on the tables in front of the students and teachers. The sounds of silverware on plates and chatter started as the feast had begun. Ginny looked over to Harry with a smile as he, Hermione, and Ron began discussing their timetables. She just listened as Harry and Ron chatted on to Hermione about her taking so many subjects all the time. Ginny's gaze shifted up for a second and she found herself looking Draco Malfoy. They both instantly looked away from each other. She mumbled something under her breath as she stood up from the table. She excused herself politely. She got the new Gryffindor password from Hermione and walked out of the Great Hall.

Ginny slowly walks towards Gryffindor Tower, still holding her diary close to her. She started to remember the last diary she had while at Hogwarts that almost got her killed. She shuttered a bit at the memory of Tom Riddle and the Chamber of Secrets. To be on the safe side, she had bought the new diary while out shopping with Hermione in a muggle town. She walks down an empty hall and stops suddenly. She could hear footsteps in the distance. She kept walking as she listened consciously to the footsteps behind her. Her mind wandered as to whose they could possibly be. She prayed that they weren't Filch's. He was so mean to the students and always trying to get them into trouble. Suddenly a hand was placed on her shoulder and Ginny froze. She slowly turned around to see who it was that had stopped her, a little afraid. 


	2. Meetings In The Night

Ginny immediately looked up into a pair of steely grey eyes. She took a step back as she wiped the look of shock from her face and replaced it with a look of disdain. "What do you want Malfoy?"

Draco Malfoy held up a single white feathered quill and handed it to her. "You left that in the carriage. I was sure you'd want it back." Ginny grabbed it from his hand and shot him an evil look, trying to look as annoyed and mean as possible. She was thankful that he had returned it but was confused as to why. She wouldn't put too much thought into it though because it was, after all, Draco Malfoy.

Ginny didn't say one word as she walked away, disappearing from Malfoy's sight and coming upon Gryffindor tower's portrait hole.

"Password?" The fat lady portrait asked as Ginny stood there, waiting for entrance.

"Sugar quills" Ginny responded and the portrait flung open. Ginny sauntered into the Gryffindor common room and sat herself down in a chair by the blazing fire. She knew the others would soon be crowding into the room to hang out or get to their dormitories so she took this opportunity to write another journal entry under the last one while she waited for her friends to come in after the feast. She pulled the bottle of ink from inside her school robes and held the quill Malfoy had returned to her before she started to write.

iIt hasn't been long since I arrived at Hogwarts. They did the sorting ceremony and all that. I really didn't feel like eating at the feast so I came to the common room to relax. While I was on the train coming here, I accidentally bumped into the last person I ever wanted to see. Draco Malfoy. I hate him so much. He's always so mean to my brother, Harry, and Hermione. He's mean to me as well, but not as much as he is to them. He always calls Hermione "mudblood". Such a foul thing to call her. It shouldn't matter who she was born to. Fact is, she's better at almost everything than Malfoy is. Anyway, after that little episode, I ended up having to share a carriage with him all by myself. Not something I wanted to do at all. I didn't say a single word to him. I can't believe he actually helped me out of the carriage. I admit that he is sort of handsome for an intolerable git. He's still a horrible person. Well, I think he is.. I don't know. When I was walking to the common room, he stopped me and gave me the quill I had accidentally left in the carriage. Why he would do something that was nice for me, a Gryffindor and a Weasley, I really don't know, nor do I really care. I just hope he doesn't make it a habit. If he does, he's probably lost his mind. Well, that's all I have to say for today.

Ginny Weasley/i

Ginny stood up from the chair with a bit of a smile, feeling the warmth of the fire before she headed up to her dormitory. Holding the diary close to her, she gathered her things and headed straight to her bed. After hiding the diary, it wasn't long before she had fallen asleep.

center/center

In a mansion, far from the school, an older man stood in his drawing room looking at the fire that was burning brightly in the hearth. Clutched in his hand was a brandy snifter filled with unknown contents. His long silver hair was pulled back into a ponytail, his steely eyes glaring into the fire, and his bulky form was covered with a long black robe. A sneer crossed his face as he thought about the failures that had littered the past but he knew that would soon come to an end. His Lord was soon to be rising again and there would be a great war. He knew that their side would win and Lord Voldemort would rule the wizarding world. Nothing would please this man anymore than that. How he'd escaped from Azkaban and brought forth the darkest wizard of all time would amaze anyone. It was his relief that no one knew he was gone from the prison, otherwise they would have already searched the house. He looked to a portrait of his son and recounted the last day he had seen him. He seemed more displeased than proud. Of course, that's how he had always looked about his son, like he was nothing but a nuisance. He had plans for his son though. Plans that would help Lord Voldemort rise into power and his son would be a faithful follower if he had anything to say about it. He usually did too. His son was easy enough to control and had always given him the information he needed about his school, Hogwarts. It would only be a matter of time before he followed in his father's footsteps and became a Death Eater.

"Lucius," a voice from within the confines of the room called to him. "The time is drawing near."

"Yes, my Lord. The Death Eaters are gathering."

center/center

Ginny awoke suddenly in the middle of the night, her stomach rumbling from hunger. She looked around at her sleeping roommates and decided to take this chance to creep down to the kitchen. Ginny made it to the common room without waking anyone but she knew that it would be hard for her to get to the kitchen without being seen by Filch. Ginny headed up the stairs to the boys dormitories and snuck into Harry's room. Using his ink and quill, she scribbled down a note that let him know that she had borrowed his Invisibility Cloak, should he wake up and find it gone. Slowly, she walked to the end of his bed after taking a moment to admire him as he slept, and pulled the cloak from his trunk with great ease. She slipped it around her body, covering herself from head to toe and headed out of Gryffindor tower. She walked down the halls and staircases as she came to the basement. She had been in luck that she hadn't run into anyone in the halls yet. She was walking towards the kitchen when she could hear voices. Walking slowly closer, she tried to figure out whose they were.

"Draco, why do you always insist on coming down here so late at night?" A female voice could be heard and Ginny knew immediately that it was Pansy Parkinson. "I'm tired of being dragged down here in the middle of the night."

"So stop waiting up for me. Ever since you found out I come down here at night, you follow me. I didn't drag you." The next voice was clearly Draco Malfoy's. Ginny felt her face go red with anger as she continued to approach the kitchen. Soon, after a few words, Pansy stormed out of the kitchen and headed towards the Slytherin common room. Ginny walked immediately inside the kitchen and tore off the Invisibility Cloak. Draco, thinking that Pansy had come back, turned and faced her. His look of anger was immediately replaced by a look of shock.

"What are you doing here Weasley?" His cold toned voice asked.

"Catching you out of your dormitory past curfew, that's what." It didn't quite make sense that she would know he was there but he just laughed a bit.

"You're only going to get yourself into trouble if you tell anyone. To catch me, you'd have to be out of your dormitory past curfew too." Ginny hadn't thought of that when she was preparing to confront him. "Sit down Weasley. I know exactly why you're here." A small house elf appeared in the room with a slice of pound cake and some fruit punch for Malfoy. He then ordered the elf to bring Ginny anything she wanted. Ginny was taken aback by Malfoy's kindness towards her as she ordered a turkey sandwich and some orange juice. When the house elf left, she looked to Draco with a puzzling look.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Clearly, Malfoy was not expecting this question, nor had he even realized he had even been remotely nice to her.

"What's it to you anyway Weasel?" Ginny immediate ceased with the questioning. She could tell it wasn't going to go well if she asked him anything else. She waited for her order then ate quietly, looking up only occasionally, catching him looking at her a couple times. It was awkward and she was completely confused as to why he was so strange towards her. When she had finished her small meal, she got up to leave when he stopped her. Draco looked into her eyes for a moment before handing her the Invisibility Cloak. "I don't think Potter would want you to leave it here." With that, he walked past her and out of the kitchen. Ginny rushed back to her room under the cloak but didn't fall back asleep. There was too much on her mind after what happened in the kitchen with Draco. 


	3. An Unexpected Embrace

Ginny stood in a misty field covered with fog. The cool night breeze passing through her thin hand-me-down scarlet Quidditch robes chilled her to the bone. Shivering she started to walk towards the Forbidden Forest where she could hear the cries of war.

A voice whispered in her ear not to go in there but she knew she had to save her brothers, Harry, and Hermione. Her sense of duty and loyalty pressed her on until she came to the clearing and the battle. Everyone she knew was there, fighting, in robes of scarlet red. They were fighting the enemy, cloaked in black, their faces hidden from view. Suddenly, a cloaked creature came towards her, a wand pointed at her as it spoke the killing curse. Ginny was frozen in her spot until a silver dragon, with a black cloak draped on it, swooped down and carried her away from the battle, and out of the way of the green flash of light that would have killed her.

The dragon rose into the sky, flying higher, away from the battle. It took her far away from the land she knew and landed in a dark meadow. As Ginny slid off the dragon's back, Lucius Malfoy appeared, pointing his wand at her. "Avada Kedavra!"

Ginny awoke from her sleep in a start, her eyes filled with bewilderment. She had just been dreaming.. that was all. So why was she so afraid? She kept telling herself that it was just a dream but for some reason, she didn't want to believe it. She looked at the clock and realized that it was nearly time to get up so she didn't bother to go back to sleep. She had Divination in only an hour and a half so Ginny got herself up out of bed and got dressed. Her roommates were still asleep so she crept out quietly. She was had reached the common room and was about to go down to breakfast when someone called to her. Ginny turned around to see Hermione, Ron, and Harry sitting in their usual chairs by the fireplace. They all smiled at her.

"I was just heading down to breakfast before going to Divination class." She told them with a smile.

"Well, in that case, we'll join you." Harry smiled at Ginny as he, Ron, and Hermione got up from their seats and joined her. They walked out of the common room and headed down the halls towards the Great Hall. Ron and Hermione skipped ahead of herself and Harry. There had obviously been something she missed when they reached and held each other's hand. Ginny looked up at Harry questioningly. "They started going out last night. Ron let it slip that he had feelings for her."

"I knew he did." Ginny smiled as she watched her brother happily. "I also knew that Hermione liked him too. I would have done something about it but they both insisted that I not say a single word to anyone. Hermione told me and Ron accidently let it slip last summer. I always knew they'd get together eventually... Harry?"

Harry looked at her as he waited for her to ask her question. They both stopped.

"I had a really weird dream last night... A dream about.. You-Know-Who. There was this war and the Death Eaters were fighting all my friends. One was going to kill me but a silver dragon saved me... then when we landed... Lucius Malfoy spoke the killing curse..." Ginny was starting to get a little visibly upset. Harry pulled her to him and gave her a comforting hug.

"It was just a dream. That's all." He tried to reassure her but she was still shaken by it. They continued down to breakfast without another word about it.

center/center

iSeptember 20th

Dear Diary

I know I haven't written in a while but it's been pretty busy getting settled back into classes and all. I'm still shocked to have found out that Draco Malfoy is Head Boy. I always thought it would be one of those Ravenclaws. Michael Corner or Terry Boot. Malfoy probably used the family money to get the spot. It wouldn't be surprising, nor would Snape's insistence that he be Head Boy. I think Ron had had his heart set on the position. I kinda feel sorry for him, having to live up to the legacy that is Perfect Percy. Well, Ron has his own story though. He's the only Weasley besides myself to help Harry in whatever trouble he gets into. The fabulous trio... Harry, Ron, and Hermione. There isn't exactly room for me in that equation. I know I will have my own legacy to leave, I just better figure out what it is before I leave Hogwarts next year. Well, I suppose I should keep you up to date on what's happened since I last wrote. Harry's been waking up at nights with nightmares and his scar hurting. I had one myself a while ago. We fear that Voldemort may be rising again. If he is rising... there's to be a war, I know it. I'm scared, I admit. What will happen to me if I get caught by Death Eaters... I don't even want to think of it. It's too horrible.

Malfoy hasn't been completely horrible to me so I may have to ask him for help in Potions. I swear, Snape hates every single Gryffindor, no matter who you are. Maybe if he knew a Slytherin was tutoring me, he'd go a little easier on me. I'll probably have to strike some kind of deal with Malfoy but I don't know what it would be yet. I don't think I have anything he would want. He can get just about anything with all the money he has, and if money doesn't get what he wants, I'm sure his looks do. I overheard Pansy Parkinson talking about how she and Malfoy had made love. Disgusting thought it was. Of course, Pansy could very well be lying too. Everyone knows how much she wants Malfoy, god only knows why. He may be totally hot but he's such a slimy, creepy, nasty, heartless bastard./i

"So, I'm a heartless bastard, eh Weasley?" Ginny's heart seemed to have stopped as Draco Malfoy's voice flooded into her ears. She immediately snapped her journal shut. How long had he been reading it? How much of it had he read? As she turned around to see that smirk on his lips, she knew he had seen enough. Ginny's cheeks immediately turned a deep shade of red, and she tried concealing her embarrassment with anger, though it didn't work well.

"What's it to you Malfoy? Taken up the habit of reading a girl's diary while she's not looking? That's a little childish of you, do you think?" Ginny snapped at him. She really didn't want him knowing that she thought he was even remotely attractive yet there he was with that smirk on his face, having read every word he needed to see.

"Well, any diary is more interesting than any book in this dump." He walked around her for a moment before chuckling to himself. "I bet there's loads more interesting things in that little book you hold in your hand."

"Well, you'll never know." Ginny grabbed her things and immediately walked out of the library, leaving him smirking after her. He found it amusing the way she acted towards him. He wasn't finished with her yet though. Malfoy followed Ginny out of the library and through the halls until they were alone. She was heading for the Gryffindor common room and he had to get her before she got in.

"Tell me something Weasley, are you going to ask for my help in Potions or not?" He smirked again. He had read more than she thought. She turned on her heel and glared at him.

"Just how much did you read Malfoy?"

"Enough to know that you think I'm totally hot and that Pansy has been telling lies." Ginny couldn't stand how smug he sounded as he stepped towards her. "I will help you with your Potions but you will owe me."

"Owe you what?" She knew she wasn't going to like this one bit. Whatever he wanted, she knew it would be scandalous and totally against everything she ever stood for. He was, after all, a Malfoy.

"That will be decided on later, once I have figured out something that I could possibly get from a Weasley, which isn't much." Ginny reluctantly agreed to this arrangement. She knew she needed to bring her mark up in Potions, even if it meant being in debt to the slimeball of the entire school, Draco Malfoy. "Meet me tonight at eight o'clock in the Potions room." He left before Ginny could protest. Malfoy smirked softly to himself as he headed to the Slytherin common room. He had a plan that was already starting to go into motion before he had even planned.

center/center

Later on that night, Ginny was in her room, getting ready to meet up with Draco in the Potions classroom, wondering why he had decided to meet with her so soon. She knew she had to look her best and well put together so that there were very few things he could make fun of her for. Her roommates Amanda, Paula, Michelle, and Rowena all looked at her curiously. It was an hour before curfew and she was getting ready to go out somewhere. They came to the conclusion that it had to be some kind of date. All the girls started questioning her endlessly with thoughts on who it was that she was going to meet and what they were going to do.

"Oh my god! I know who it is! It's Harry, isn't it?" Rowena exclaimed. They all knew perfectly well that Ginny had had a crush on Harry Potter since her first year, if not before then, and now they were going on about how cute Harry and Ginny would look together. Ginny wasn't sure if she should answer their questions or keep them guessing. In the end, all she decided to tell them was that she wasn't going to go out with Harry that night. The girls all huddled together as they tried to figure out what Ginny was up to. While they were too busy too notice, Ginny grabbed her Potions books and slipped out the door. She managed to walk past everyone in the common room without anyone questioning where she was going, and she was thankful for that because she wasn't sure how she would explain it.

Ron gave Harry a questioning glance as Ginny left the common room. Harry simply shrugged while Hermione told Ron not to worry about it, suggesting that perhaps she was heading off to the library for some quick study. Ron found that hard to believe but Hermione wouldn't let him go after her.

Ginny walked with a quick pace down to the Potions room, trying to get there without running into any of the professors or Filch. The last thing she needed was to get detention because Malfoy had told her to meet him so late. She was about to turn the corner to the hall where the Potions room was when she heard Filch reprimanding someone for being out in the halls so late. Ginny took a quick peek around the corner and saw that Filch had caught Pansy Parkinson. She knew that Malfoy couldn't be too far away if she was down there. Ginny quickly found a dark corner to hide in as Pansy and Filch walked towards her. She knew she couldn't get caught either. She needed the help too bad. Filch and Pansy walked past her and disappeared down another hall. Ginny sighed with relief once they had disappeared and she turned down the hall to the Potions room. Ginny slipped inside the dark classroom. As she walked in, the torches in the room lit up. Malfoy was sitting at a desk, hunched over a notebook, scribbling some notes in it.

"If that's you again Pansy, get lost. I'm waiting for someone." Ginny walked slowly closer to his desk in the front row, where most of the Slytherins sat, for the main reason that Professor Snape favored them above all others. Malfoy turned around, looking slightly annoyed until he saw Ginny walking towards him. That menacing smirk crossed his lips again as Ginny took a seat beside him and set her books down on the desk. "So, Weasley, decided to show up after all?" Ginny glared at him a bit, but all he did was smirk at her. She hated that.

"Let's get this over with." Ginny cracked open her Potions text book as Malfoy looked over her notes and handed her the sheet of paper he had been writing on. He had taken the liberty in writing a few things down that she would need to know in order to get a good mark. There were some things on the sheet that she hadn't seen yet but made note to keep a watch for them in the upcoming months. As Ginny looked over the pages they were to study in the text book, Malfoy pointed out the key things that would be on the test and what potions they would be doing. As he leaned over to the page closest to Ginny, he looked at her, being just a few inches away. His eyes caught the site of someone standing at the door and with a grin, he leaned in and pressed his lips against Ginny's. Ginny was caught off guard as she felt Malfoy's soft lips against hers, totally confused. She was taken aback and nearly pulled away but he wouldn't let her. Her eyes glanced up and saw someone standing at the door. That unmistakable pug face belonged to Pansy Parkinson, who was glaring down at the both of them. She simply turned and left quietly. Ginny knew this wouldn't be good. Pansy was more than likely to tell the whole school that she saw Ginny and Draco kissing, whom she considered her man. Her roommates would have a field day. Ginny suddenly realized that neither of them were pulling back from the kiss yet. She didn't quite understand it at that moment. Malfoy pulled Ginny closer, deepening the kiss until...

"Get your hands off my sister!" Ginny whipped her head around to see Ron standing over them with his wand pointed at Malfoy's head, threatening to curse him. Malfoy just smirked as Ginny gathered her things quickly and started out of the room. It was only a few seconds before Ron followed behind her. She quickly found out that Ginny's roommates had told Ron that Ginny had gone on a date somewhere in the school and that she had taken her Potions book with her. Ron followed Ginny all the way back to the Gryffindor common room, yelling at her for being out with Malfoy. Just outside the door, Ginny whirled around in anger and finally said something.

"I wasn't on a date with Malfoy! He was supposed to be helping me with my Potions work! He probably just kissed me because you and Pansy were there! And, not that it's any of your business anyway, I DIDN'T KISS HIM BACK!" Ginny growled the password and stormed up to her dormitory, full of anger. She was so angry that she didn't sleep well that night. 


	4. Quidditch

The weeks past quickly and as it started to grow colder in the autumn months, Quidditch season was starting up. It had been a good two weeks since the incident in the Potions classroom and Ginny had been avoiding Draco Malfoy the whole time. She came to the conclusion that she didn't need his kind of help and studied on her own. Quidditch practices started taking up a lot of Ginny's free time since Harry was determined to win the Quidditch cup. Ginny laughed to herself on many occassions as she thought about how much he had become like Oliver Wood with regards to Quidditch, but thankfully he wasn't as Quidditch obsessed. It hadn't been until Harry had become Captain of the Gryffindor team that he had become immersed in Quidditch when the season started. They had had practices almost every day since the start of the season and their first match was coming up in less than a week, against Slytherin. Ginny and the rest of the Gryffindor team had been practicing their hearts out and it left them rather exhausted. Ginny had fallen asleep in her Potions class a few times which ended her in several detentions with Professor Snape.

Ginny yawned as she finished up her last detention with Professor Snape, pickling rat brains with great disgust, when Draco Malfoy entered into the room looking rather smug. He smirked at Ginny as he passed her and walked over to Snape's desk, where he sat, apparently awaiting Malfoy's arrival.

"Well Mr Malfoy, so good of you to join us this evening. Now, as it would appear, Miss Weasley seems to be having a problem staying awake in my class and her marks are suffering as well. Let it be known that this was not my idea as I believe a student should be able to do things on their own, however, Professor Dumbledore has asked that I find Miss Weasley a suitable tutor. Since you, Mr Malfoy, are one of the top students in my class, you were the logical choice. I trust that you two will be able to get along, otherwise, it will be a week of detention for the both of you." With that, Snape brushed past Malfoy and left the classroom with the two of them glaring at each other. Ginny gathered her things and headed towards the door.

"Did he not say that I was to tutor you?" Malfoy grinned mischievously as Ginny turned to face him.

"It can wait until Sunday evening, after Gryffindor beats Slytherin in Quidditch yet again." Ginny glared as she left the class room, glowering as she headed up to Gryffindor tower.

center/center

Sunday seemed to approach faster as Ginny anticipated the match more now that her and Malfoy were starting into a heated rivalry. Ginny didn't know exactly what it was about him that made her so full of rage, but she was prepared to use that rage in their match against Slytherin. The morning of the match, Ginny was up bright and early for breakfast. She wanted to make sure that she had had enough to eat so that her stomach wouldn't be grumbling through the match, making her lose her concentration. It had already happened at a practice when she had skipped lunch that day. Ginny grabbed her Cleansweep Seven, which she had gotten off her brother Fred when she started playing Quidditch, and raced down to the Great Hall. When Ginny arrived, she plopped down beside Harry, who was huddled with the rest of the Gryffindor team, going over a few of the moves they had practiced many times before. Harry was sometimes so insufferable when it came to winning a game against Slytherin. When time was approaching for them to go to the locker rooms, the whole team stood up and headed out to the Quidditch Pitch.

The whole school, it seemed, had turned out for this particular match. Matches between Gryffindor and Slytherin rarely went on without something entertaining happening. Soon, the players from each team had walked out onto the pitch, waiting as Madam Hooch arrived, holding a crate under her arm with her broom in the other. She placed the crate in the middle of the field as she went on with her speech about wanting a clean game from everyone. Ginny had heard this one on a number of occasions and could almost say it off by heart at the drop of a pin. The player all mounted their brooms and the game balls were released. As the whistle blew, the game started.

"And the Quaffle is snatched up immediately by Ginny Weasley of Gryffindor - an excellent Chaser. She zooms past the Slytherin Chasers - rather slow they are."

"THOMAS!"

"Sorry Professor." Dean Thomas, a seventh year Gryffindor was doing the commentary now that Lee Jordan had graduated from Hogwarts. He had the same enthusiasm and favoritism that Jordan had had so Professor McGonagall kept a close eye on his commentary as well.

"Ginny Weasley narrowly misses a Bludger to the head as she swoops towards the goal. Weasley passes to Finnigan then back to Weasley. The Slytherins just can't seem to get through in time - she goes for the goal - Keeper Davis dives - misses - GRYFFINDOR SCORES! Ten points to Gryffindor"

Most of the crowd rang out in cheers as they rooted on the Gryffindor team. Ginny high-fived Seamus Finnigan as she flew past him.

"Slytherin in possession. Nott with the Quaffle - dodges a bludger. Passes to - no, intercepted by Weasley. Weasley passes to Finnigan - passes to Patil - back to Finnigan. GRYFFINDOR SCORES!"

The game continued on for a good half hour, but the Snitch still hadn't been caught. With the score tied at fifty, Ginny raced towards the Slytherin goal posts with the Quaffle under her arm. She was so determined to score that she didn't see the Bludger that was heading her way. When she realized it was there, it was too late. Ginny was hit in the side of her rib cage and knocked off her broom as Slytherin gained control of the Quaffle. Ginny was falling towards the earth when all of a sudden, she seemed to be flying back up. When she opened her eyes, she smiled and realized that Harry had caught her. He pulled her up on the back of his broom and told her to hold on. Harry had spotted the Snitch and was racing after it with Ginny clinging onto his back. He wasn't the only one who had seen it. Malfoy was diving towards the little golden ball. Ginny's added weight didn't seem to falter the speed of the Firebolt as Harry sped forward, his hand reaching out to the Snitch. Malfoy appeared right beside him in the dive, both of them reaching for the smallest, but most important ball in the game. Harry's hand grasped around it just as he pulled up out of the dive. Malfoy grabbed Harry's broom and yanked the tail end down hard, catching Ginny off guard. She lost her grip on Harry's shoulders and fell back, only to be caught by Malfoy.

"Well, well Weasley. We meet again." Ginny growled at him but as soon as he threatened to let her go, she stopped and pulled herself onto the broom. Malfoy flew down towards the ground and let Ginny off as the other Gryffindor players got off their brooms and ran towards her. They all were in a tizzy asking if she was alright or if she had been hurt. She assured them that she was quite fine. Ron, the last one to arrive in the crowd, looked more worried than the other.

"Gin, are you alright?"

"Yes I am Ron."

"Good. I'm glad you're alright because I've got some bad news. Your brooms not.." He frowned as he pointed towards the other side of the pitch, her broomstick lying in shatters at the other end of the field. The rest of the school was now running onto the pitch excited by the win and making sure that Ginny wasn't hurt.

center/center

"That really sucks. Now we'll have to get you a new broom. Hopefully we can find a good one second-hand. Mum doesn't want us spending loads of money on Quidditch supplies. I tried to convince her to let me buy a Nimbus 2000 second hand but she wouldn't hear it." Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny had all gathered in the Gryffindor common room after the game to discuss what to do about Ginny's broom. "You can't use one of the schools' brooms. They're no good for Quidditch. Only good enough to learn how to fly." Ron was going on and on about it but Ginny wasn't paying too much attention. She was thinking too much about the events that had happened during the game, mainly Malfoy catching her before she fell.

"Well, at least I came out of the game unscathed. Our next game isn't until after the Christmas Break.. perhaps I can convince mum to get me a new broom for Christmas." Ginny stared dazily out the window until she suddenly jumped up from her seat. She had forgotten her tutoring lesson and it was to start in a matter of minutes. Ginny raced up the staircase towards her dormitory and grabbed her books. She called to her friends that she had forgotten that she had to go to the library for a study session with some of her classmates after the match as she passed them on the way out of the common room. Ginny raced down the halls, still ever careful not to bump into any of the teachers of Filch as she made her way to the Potions room. She assured herself that her explanation would satisfy her friends' curiosity and wonder as she ran into the classroom.

Malfoy was already sitting there, waiting impatiently for her. She knew he wasn't going to be in a good mood after losing to Gryffindor, and her being late didn't help any. She didn't waste anymore time as she sat down and they started to work. For the rest of the month, Ginny continued to meet with Malfoy late in the evening, each study session rather uneventful up until their last session before the Christmas Break. 


	5. Seeing For The First Time

A/N: The second scene was inspired by "The Way" by Clay Aiken.. excellent song. :)

Lucius Malfoy was standing in his study, awaiting word from his son about the current happenings at Hogwarts. Though they were addressed to his wife Narcissa, Lucius read every word. Very few people knew that he was out of Azkaban and he intended to keep it that way. The Parkinsons, The Lestranges, and a few other assorted Death Eaters knew he was out and they helped bring him information regarding the whereabouts of other loyal Death Eaters, and any news that would concern him. It wasn't long before a dark tawny owl had swooped into the study and dropped a letter on Lucius's desk. Curiously, Lucius opened the letter and read it to himself.

iDear Lucius,

Our daughter Pansy has informed us, with some concern, that your son Draco has been seen fraternizing with a certain Ms Virginia Weasley after class hours. We knew it would be important to inform you of this since we know that Draco would not inform you himself, if he knows that you are out of Azkaban. Surely he would not tell his mother of her either.

Perhaps it is time to make sure that your son is not deciding to turn against us. It would be a shame to lose such a noble name to the side of Dumbledore. We all know that those Weasleys are fully on that side and we do not want the son of a Death Eater to be persuaded to fight against our Lord. We shall ask Pansy to keep a closer eye on Draco for you.

- The Parkinsons/i

Lucius sneered as he read the words scribbled onto the parchment. He didn't like the idea of his son fraternizing with the enemy. He knew that it was time that Draco knew his father was back.

center/center

Ginny yawned softly as she awaited the hour of eight. She was having one more tutoring session with Draco Malfoy before the Christmas Break. She had been given a lot of homework this year, even though a giant celebration was being held this year. Dumbledore had imposed the idea to bring up the spirits of the students after the war they had fought last year. It seemed that every year since Harry's fifth year, there was a new war brewing on the horizon. The Death Eaters just didn't seem to know when to give up. Ginny knew they never would until they were all dead. Ginny's eyes swept over the Gryffindor common room and it's occupants. Some had already left to go up to bed, but most were either lazing around or working on their homework. As Ginny waited quietly, she reflected on the last three months at Hogwarts. For the most part, it was going to classes every day, homework afterwards, then her secret tutoring sessions with Malfoy in the evening. She was thankful that her noisy roommates hadn't gotten wind of her Potions tutor. She was sure they would have a hayday with the gossip. Ginny looked up at the clock as she picked up her Potions books and headed out of the Gryffindor common room. Everyone had gotten so used to her leaving at that time that no one bothered to question her about her disappearance.

As she made her way towards the Potions classroom, she was cut off by Draco on the third floor. He grabbed Ginny swiftly and ushered her down the halls leading away from the dungeons.

"Malfoy, what's going on?" She was bewildered and confused. What exactly was going on?

"We can't study in the Potions Room tonight. Pansy Parkinson seems to know I've been meeting you there and she has something planned." Ginny was now in absolute shock. Malfoy was actually helping her escape from utter embarrassment at the hands of other Slytherins. Malfoy stopped in front of a painting depicting a black knight on his noble steed. Malfoy muttered a password that Ginny hadn't caught and once the painting swung open, Draco pulled Ginny into the room.

When Ginny had finally entered into the room, she gasped as she looked around a small common room. In fact, it wasn't a common room. It was a bit of a living room and study. It suddenly dawned on Ginny as to where she was. Draco had pulled her to the safest spot in the castle from everyone else. She was in the Head Boy's room, his room. The room had been decorated in greens, silvers, and blacks - the Slytherin colors. Ginny marveled at how beautiful the room looked. She set her books down on a table and sat herself down in a comfortable armchair. The room was so warm as the fire in the hearth crackled and kept the room at a good temperature. Ginny slipped out of her Gryffindor robe as she stood back up in her uniform. Malfoy pulled off his robe as well and hung it up on a hook on the wall. He walked over to his desk and pulled off some of the things covering the top to make room for the both of them. Ginny grabbed her books off the table and set them on the now empty desk. She took a seat on the desk bench as Draco lit some candles for light. He sat down on the desk bench beside her and started to explain the importance of learning about moonstone. Ginny turned her head to look at him as he spoke. He was going on about how moonstone helped a person gain emotional balance when he looked at her.

For once, Draco Malfoy looked at Ginny Weasley but he didn't see the annoying little red head or Ron's little sister. He didn't see that she was a Weasley, the family that were rivals with his own. He didn't see the muggle-lover or mudblood-lover. He didn't care who her family was at that point. All he saw was a beautiful young woman who had come to get his help with some Potions work. He looked down at her soft lips for a moment before looking back into her beautiful eyes. There was just something in the way she looked this night. Moments filled with silence passed between them as neither one of them wanted to speak. Draco leaned slowly forward as Ginny closed her eyes, his hand reaching up to rest on the back of her neck softly. His own eyes closed as he came within inches of her lips. Ginny could feel her heart racing with anticipation. At that moment, she forgot that he was a Malfoy. She forgot that he was her best friends' rival. She forgot about all the mean things he had ever said and done to her and her friends and family. She forgot about the kind of man his father was. All that mattered was them in that moment. She felt his lips brush against hers softly, teasingly and her heart seemed to skip a beat. She felt that rush that Hermione had told her about. It was how Hermione knew how she felt about Ron when they kissed for the first time. Ginny then felt Draco press his lips to hers. As Ginny leaned into the kiss, she placed her hand softly on his mid-thigh. It was nothing like the kiss they had shared in the Potions room months ago.

It felt like ages had passed before the kiss was broken. Ginny glanced at the clock and noticed it was past curfew. Ginny quickly pulled away from her spot beside Draco and pulled her robe back on. She grabbed her books and headed for the door.

"It's late. I've got to go."

"Stay."

"I.. I can't." Ginny left the room abruptly. She knew that if he had asked her to stay again, she wouldn't have been able to say no. Ginny walked quickly through the halls, narrowly missing running into Professor McGonagall and Filch. Her heart seemed to be pounding in her chest as she started to run towards the Gryffindor Tower. She slipped into the common room and didn't bother to stop in the common room to hang out with her friends. She went straight to her room and flung herself onto her bed. Before anyone could question her, she closed the bed hangings and laid on her bed, thoughts swimming through her head.

center/center

Ginny awoke the next morning and pulled out her diary. She wondered to herself if the whole night before had been a dream, but deep down she knew the truth. She knew the kiss she had share with Draco Malfoy was real. She could still feel a slight tingle on her lips. She pulled out her quill and ink as she opened her bed curtains to let the daylight in. Ginny sighed softly as she opened her diary and began a new entry.

iDecember 17th

Dear Diary,

Well, it's only a few more days until the beginning of Christmas Break. I feel like I'm going insane. I don't know what I was thinking last night. There I was in Draco Malfoy's room because Pansy Parkinson was planning on doing something to me when I got to the Potions room. We were studying and he was talking about something I can't even remember now and he looked at me. I mean, he really looked at me. He was sitting there beside me and we just stared at each other then he kissed me. Draco Malfoy kissed me! I can't believe it actually happened. There seemed to be this magic there between us. I don't mean like a spell. I mean some kind of natural special magic. The kind that two people in love have. I don't love him though. It was just one kiss. I don't know. It was just weird and I actually liked it. Yuck. Well, I know that when Harry and I kiss for the first time, it will be ten times better than that. I'm just going to ignore Malfoy until then because I know he's going home for the break. Once he gets back, everything will be back to normal and we can just forget the kiss ever happened.

I wish I had been able to play in the last Quidditch match against Ravenclaw but I still don't have a broom. Thankfully we had someone who could step in for me. I pray that mum got me a broom for Christmas. I don't even care if it's a Comet 180. I just want to play Quidditch again. I really miss it. I think everyone knows I want a new broom for Christmas so maybe I might get one. Oh, I hope so. I tried playing with one of the school's brooms but they were absolutely no use what-so-ever. I really hope I won't have to give up Quidditch. I love the game too much.

Uh oh. My roommates are starting to wake. I'll have to cut this entry short for now.

Ginny/i

Ginny quickly hid her diary under her pillow before getting changed and heading down to the common room. 


	6. Revelations

Ginny stared out of the window as she watched the snow fall softly to the ground as she sighed. She had watched Draco get on the train to go home for the holidays just the day before. She had ignored him before he left and tried to make sure she was with someone at all times so she wouldn't be caught alone with him. Ginny could see that he was getting angry with her but she tried not to let it bother her. Truth was though, it did bother her. She hated knowing that Draco was mad at her and that it was her fault. She kept having to tell herself that it was all for the best. She pressed her hand against the cold frosted glass as she thought of the one guy who had turned her world upside down for one night. She felt a hand on her shoulder. Her eyes followed up his arm and slowly up to a pair of brilliant green eyes. Harry Potter, one of her good friends, smiled down at Ginny. She smiled back at him weakly. Ginny's thoughts were still on the kiss that she had shared with Draco Malfoy. She wasn't sure what it meant. She wanted to know what it meant to him and why he had done it. She was confused about the whole affair. There was one of her closest friends and her crush, standing there. He looked worried about her.

"Are you all right Ginny?" He was so concerned. She didn't realize that she had been so spacey lately. It never occurred to her that she was being the slightest bit distracted.

"Yeah. I just have a lot of things on my mind. I'm kind of worried about failing Potions. I hate Snape. I'm sure you've already heard that he's making me take Potions tutoring from Malfoy. Not exactly something I look forward to. I'm just glad to have a break from it for a while." Ginny smiled soft up at Harry.

Harry pulled Ginny to her feet and dragged her over to where Hermione and Ron were sitting by the fire. He wanted her to join them since it was just the four of them in Gryffindor Tower for Christmas. Ron was seated on the floor with Hermione in his lap. Ginny smiled at them. They looked so cute together and she was so happy for her brother. She found herself wishing she was as happy as he was with Hermione. Harry and Ginny took a seat on the floor with Ron and Hermione in front of the fire. They talked about endless things and events. Ron and Harry ended up talking mostly about Quidditch while Hermione and Ginny listened. Ginny added in a few comments here and there, having played Quidditch herself. She suddenly felt a longing to play it again but without a broom, she knew she couldn't. She looked at Hermione who just yawned as Ron wrapped his arms around her. She smiled as she pulled herself up out of Ron's lap and headed up to her dormitory. Ron smiled slightly at Harry as he retreated to his own room.

It was just Ginny and Harry now. Harry looked at Ginny with his beautiful green eyes and smiled. Ginny seemed to detect a bit of a blush on his cheeks but tried to ignore it. "Ginny, if it weren't for Ron and Hermione, I don't think I'd be able to say this to you right now." She looked at him, perplexed. She wasn't in the exact right frame of mind at the moment to comprehend what he was playing at. "The truth is, I like you."

Ginny couldn't believe the words that were coming out of his mouth.. Harry fancied her...

center/center

The day earlier, Draco had just finished packing up his things for the Christmas Break when it was time to leave. His mother had insisted he come home for the holidays but he hardly could think why. His mind had been so cluttered as he tried to figure out why he had kissed Ginny Weasley, of all people. A disgusted look came across his face as he thought about it. He couldn't even think of why he would want to kiss someone like her; a muggle-lover. If he hated her so much, why had he enjoyed it? He cursed at the thought of it as he made his way down to the carriages which took the students who were leaving, and a few of the friends that wanted to say a last goodbye, to the platform to catch the train home.

As Crabbe and Goyle loaded Draco's things onto the train before their own, he spotted her saying goodbye to her roommates. His thoughts drifted back to their kiss. Her soft lips, smooth skin, silky hair, and chocolate eyes. Then he remembered the few short days that followed. She had completely ignored him, much to his displeasure. He grew angry with her, unable to understand why he felt the way he did. He watched her hug the girls before they got on the train. Draco slowly walked towards Ginny, not really thinking. Ginny turned and looked right at him. He was a foot away from her, just staring at her with a bit of a glare. He wanted to say something, do something, but he didn't know what. He heard Crabbe and Goyle drop something behind him so he turned and went back to them. Ginny looked confused by him completely. She got into a carriage and it took her back up to Hogwarts. Draco stared after her with a confused look on his face as well. He tried to shake it off as he boarded the train. Without further delay, the train chugged along the rails, heading for London and Platform 9 and three quarters.

Draco sat in his compartment alone as he look out of the window at the passing scenery. He was taking this opportunity to try and figure out what it was about Ginny Weasley that made him want to kiss her and hold her close to him. All logic escaped him when he was around her. When had it started? For the longest time, he hadn't cared at all about her. She was just some poor, annoying little red headed Weasley. Now when he looked at her, he saw a beautiful young woman who made the ice around his heart melt at the sight of her. He knew he had felt something when he kissed her and he was sure she had felt it too but with the way she was ignoring him, he couldn't be sure. It did anger him that she ignored him the few days before Christmas Break. Deep down, he had been hoping she would have at least said goodbye before he left but neither one of them had said a word to the other. He wondered what she was thinking and what she thought of him and the kiss. Draco felt like a completely different person with her. He wasn't himself with her. He started to wonder if she had put some kind of curse on him but then thought better of it. None of this made any sense to him. He didn't like not having some control over what was happening.

center/center

Ginny looked at Harry in shock. She still couldn't believe what he was saying. It had to be some kind of joke. This was the one thing she had wished for almost every night since her first year. Now it was actually happening.. so why wasn't she happy? Something was eating away at her inside. Whatever it was, Ginny ignored it as she got over her shock and smiled at Harry. The words that she had been wanting him to say to her for six years finally came out of his mouth. This was what she wanted, wasn't it? Her and Harry together. It should have been a dream come true.. Ginny leaned against Harry as he put an arm around her.

"Did I hear you correctly Mr Potter? You fancy little Miss Ginny Weasley, Ron's little sister?" Ginny laughed softly with Harry at her comment. Ginny poked him softly in the chest as she flirted. She wasn't really thinking about what she was doing and it was a good thing she wasn't. If she had even took a second to think about it, she would go back to the kiss.

Harry smiled at Ginny as his fingers twisted and twirled strands of her long auburn hair. He took in her scent of ginger as she sat close to him. He was going to ask her as soon as he got up more nerve. It didn't take long for him to make up his mind to ask her a question that had been burning in his mind. "Ginny... I was... I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out with me." He stuttered a bit, nervous yet beaming with a bit of confidence since she hadn't been repulsed by the idea of him liking her.

Ginny smiled at Harry and nodded softly. She felt him pull her into a hug and she put her head on his shoulder. Things would be different now. She wouldn't have to worry about Malfoy and that kiss. She was with Harry now. It was what she had wanted since her first year. It had to work with them and it was so perfect. Ron and Hermione, Harry and Ginny. Before Ginny knew what was happening, Harry's lips had met hers in an innocent kiss. She was a little surprised at first but then she let herself melt into the kiss. It was different kissing Harry. It wasn't the kind of kiss that made her feel weak in the knees. It didn't make her heart beat faster and slower at the same time. When he pulled away, it didn't leave her breathless. It was so different from kissing Draco and as much as she tried to deny it to herself, she wanted to kiss Draco again...

center/center

Lucius Malfoy stood in his drawing room, awaiting his son's arrival at home. He was going to put a stop to his son's consorting with the likes of Virginia Weasley. Though he didn't show it, he was worried that his son would turn from Lord Voldemort and the Death Eaters, and he just couldn't let that happen. Draco was the one that would carry on in his place when he died, being Voldemort's right hand man. Lucius heard the creek of the front doors and knew that his son had arrived. He set down his drink and made his way down the hall to greet his son from his trip home. He saw his wife, Narcissa first, then his son, who had grown at least five inches in the last year. Lucius had been locked away in Azkaban during Draco's sixth year at Hogwarts. He watch Draco as his eyes met with his.

Draco looked up at his father, surprised to see him in the manor. Wasn't he supposed to be locked away in Azkaban? If he was out, did they know that he was here? So many questions filled the mind of young Draco.

"I hear you have been socializing with that female Weasley, Draco. Care to explain?" Draco looked up at his father, who looked even more menacing at the top of the staircase.

"Professor Snape has me tutoring her in Potions. That is all." It was a blatant lie and Draco knew it. There was more to it than that, at least for him, even if he wasn't quite sure what it was. Lucius seemed to accept this explanation, though he was not pleased that his son had to talk to a Weasley. He did like the idea that a Weasley had to get help from a Malfoy though.

"Well then, I suppose that that is all right. I just don't want a Weasley to have any kind of influence over you." A thought stuck him as he spoke to his son. "However, perhaps you could have some influence over her. She is quite powerful for someone her age, is she not? Yes, Miss Virginia Weasley surely would make quite the fine addition to the growing number of Death Eaters." Lucius mused over the thought. A member of the Order's own daughter, a Death Eater.

"So, the Dark Lord is rising again?" Draco looked at his father with a bit of hope. He had always wanted to be a Death Eater and follow in his father's footsteps.

"Yes, Draco, he is." 


	7. Season's Tidings

With Christmas only a day away, Ginny was getting excited. She looked forward to all the presents that would be under the tree. She also looked forward to giving Harry the present she had bought for him while at Hogsmeade the week before the break had started. It had taken her a good portion of that day to figure out just what to get Harry. She looked at the gift and a small part of her wondered why no one had ever thought of it before. She then glanced at another gift she had bought. She still didn't know what she was thinking of when she bought it... Why would Draco Malfoy want a present from her? She picked up the enchanted snow globe and wondered if she should have even bothered. She gazed into it and watched the snow fall upon a game of Quidditch. She watched as the green and scarlet covered players zoomed around the scene. Ginny looked over at the book sitting on her bed for Harry. Had she put more thought into the gift for Draco than she had for Harry? She almost considered switching the gifts but she knew it wouldn't work. She had already gotten a snake base for the snow globe and the green team was enchanted to always win. She knew that wouldn't do for Harry, and Draco probably already had a copy of Quidditch Through The Ages.

Ginny wrapped up the presents quickly before heading down to the Owlery with Draco's. She had never spent so much on Christmas before but was thankful that her brothers Fred and George had offered to help her out. She wanted Harry, Hermione, and Ron's last Christmas at Hogwarts to be memorable. Ginny continued up to the Owlery as she pondered over her gift for Draco. She still wasn't sure exactly why she had gotten something for him but she hoped that he would like it. She stopped in her tracks. Should she even send the gift? She was sure Draco wouldn't send her anything, not that that mattered, but what would he say when he saw that a Weasley had spent money to give him a rather special and personalized gift? iWell Ginny, it's not like you can take it back so just give it to him./i With that thought, Ginny continued to the Owlery and walked up to Hedwig. She knew Pigwideon wasn't big enough to take the package so she hoped Harry wouldn't mind if she used his owl.

Ginny tied the package to Hedwig's leg and told her who to give the package to and to be very careful with it. Ginny watched Hedwig spread her wings and fly away from Hogwarts. She felt a sort of relief wash over her as she watched Hedwig soar into the sky. Ginny slowly headed back to Gryffindor Tower to enjoy one last night of rest before she received her Christmas presents in the morning. She was satisfied with the gifts she was giving out. It was one of the things she loved most about Christmas; giving.

center/center

A cool breeze swept through the green, black, and silver room as a white snowy owl swooped in through the window. Draco looked up from his writing just in time as the owl landed on his bed with a package attacked to its leg. Draco looked at it with curiosity and untied the package. The owl hooted a bit before taking off and disappearing into the night. He stared down at the rather heavy box that had his name on it, written in crimson ink. The letters were scrawled with such a feminine touch that he looked at it questioningly. He pulled the note off of the package and opened it.

iDear Draco,

I was in Hogsmeade the other day and I just thought that I would pick something up for you as a thank you for tutoring me, as well as a Christmas present. I sincerely hope you like it, though I'm not completely sure if you will. Don't open it until Christmas day.

From, Ginny/i

Draco was a bit shocked that she would send him a present. Him of all people. He was never particularly nice to her or her friends and family. He felt a slight smile creep to his lips before he subdued it quickly. He looked up at the clock on the wall and shrugged his shoulders. It was past midnight so technically it was Christmas Day. He took off the brown manila packaging first to find gold and red wrapping paper. He sneered a bit at the Gryffindor colors before continuing to unwrap the present.

When he pulled it out of the box, he knew how much thought she had put into it. She had selected a crafted snake base and as he watched the Quidditch match inside the globe, he smirked as he watched the green team defeat the red team. iSlytherin defeats Gryffindor. How cute Weasley./i

Draco stood up from his seat at his desk and carried the snow globe to his wardrobe. This certainly was a special gift but not one that he could allow his parents to see. This was something he wanted just for himself. Draco carefully placed the snow globe into a drawer and locked it before returning to his Christmas Break homework.

center/center

Ginny was awakened from her slumber by her brother's booming voice, calling for her to come down to the common room. Ginny groaned as she got herself out of bed. She wasn't really in the Christmas spirit that morning but none the less, she donned her dressing gown and headed down to the Gryffindor Common Room. She arrived to see Harry, Ron, and Hermione around the Christmas tree, sorting through all of the presents. Ginny saw her pile and sat down beside it. They all sat and opened their presents with excitement. All of them had received a Weasley jumper from Mrs. Weasley and her delicious fudge. Harry had received a pair of socks from Dobby, a Chudley Cannon poster from Ron, and a book about Quidditch moves from Hermione. He had also received a box of assorted sweets from Hagrid, and few pictures of his mother and father from Remus Lupin, which turned out to be Harry's favorite gift, of course. Hermione received a bunch of books, as always, and Ron's pile was mostly of sweets and Chudley Cannon things. Ginny looked over the things she had received from her friends and smiled; a golden eagle quill and a bottle of color changing ink from Hermione, a bag of dungbombs from Ron, and a silver necklace with a pendant of a dragon from Harry. Ginny pulled on the jumper her mum had given her.

"Oy, Ginny. There's another present here for you." A look of surprise crossed Ginny's face as Ron handed her a long slim box. "Well, what is it?"

Ginny carefully tore off the dark green wrapping paper and opened the box. Ginny stared in amazement as the others gathered around to see. She stared down at the newest and top of the line broomstick that was sitting in the box. Ginny looked for a tag to see who it was from, but the only thing on it was a small piece of parchment that had her name scribbled on it with metallic green ink and the words iUse it well Red/i on the back.

"No way! That's a Silverbolt! Top of the line! Who would give you such a thing?" Though as bluntly and rudely as it was put, Ron was right. It was rather expensive and no one she knew would even dare spend that much on her.

"I- I don't know. There was no tag." Ginny was still in awe but Hermione suddenly became insistent that some of the professors check it for hexes. "Oh, don't be ridiculous Hermione. Look what happened last time. Harry's Firebolt was in perfect shape, and if you didn't know, the Silverbolt has a hex proof spell on it. I just don't know who would give me such a thing." Her mind wandered in search of an answer and the closest thing she came to were her two twin brothers, Fred and George, but she knew they wouldn't get her something that extravagant. She knew no one else in her family would be able to afford it and when she looked at Harry, he looked as clueless as the rest of them. iBesides, Harry would buy one for himself first and he's already given you a gift./i

As the day wore steadily on, Ginny's mind kept going over everyone she knew, trying to figure out who had given her the broomstick now locked away safely. There was also the mystery of being called "Red" on the note. No one she knew ever called her that. It confused her so much that she started to develop a headache from thinking about it so long. By the time she got ready for bed, she had decided to give up on it and just accept the fact that someone had given her a present that was probably worth more than all the brooms her family ever owned. It was a mystery that could be solved another day. 


	8. Against All Odds

The Christmas holidays seemed to pass by so quickly and before Ginny knew it, the rest of the student body had returned and classes were starting up again. Most of the students had begun bragging about what they received for Christmas. Nothing seemed to change from year to year except the gifts that were received. Ginny had decided to keep quiet about her Silverbolt since she still didn't know who it was from. It was beginning to slightly get on her nerves. She had owled the twins but had received a negative on them giving her the broomstick. Harry had also sworn up and down that he hadn't given it to her, though he said he would have if he had thought of it first. Everyone else she knew couldn't afford to buy it for themselves, much less as a gift for her. Well, there was one person. Ginny glanced over at the Slytherin table during dinner and watched Draco Malfoy carefully for any indication that he would even acknowledge her. He didn't even once look her way for even a split second. He seemed too engaged in conversation with fellow Slytherin, Blaise Zabini to notice she was staring at him. Ginny sighed softly and turned back to the trio as Harry put his arm around her. She figured it couldn't have been Draco because she just knew he wouldn't buy her, a Weasley, something so expensive.

Draco watched as Harry put his arm around Ginny and sighed quietly to himself. He could feel an unexplainable anger building inside him when his eyes kept watching them together. It was apparent that something had developed between them during the Christmas break. Draco glared at the two of them while making a disgusted comment to Zabini about Potter finally finding a real girlfriend. Blaise looked over at Potter and Ginny.

"If you can even call her a girl. A Weasley. That red hair, those freckles, and not much of a body either. Only thing she's got going for her is that she's got a nice set of knockers." Draco started to feel an urge to defend the littlest Weasley but he held it in.

"Professor Snape's got me tutoring her in Potions. The Weasleys are a disgrace to the wizarding world, the whole lot of them. Probably only dating Potter to try and help her family's reputation and wealth." Draco sneered as Harry pulled Ginny closer to him while she smiled. He couldn't quite figure out what he was feeling at that moment but he knew he didn't like it one bit.

As soon as dinner was over, Blaise and Draco headed out of the Great Hall and started towards the Slytherin Common Room. They stopped around a corner and waited for the rest of the Slytherins. They talked for a bit and it wasn't long before their conversation got on the topic of girls at Hogwarts.

"I could have any girl at this school so why would I want to have Parkinson? She's so bloody annoying and clingy. It makes me wonder how the hell she got into Slytherin." Draco gave a small yawn.

"If you're so confident, then let's make a little wager. My Nimbus 2005 and that lovely Silverbolt you got for finally beating Potter to the snitch last year. The deal is, the first girl that comes around that corner... kiss her and by the end of this year, you have to get her into bed with you. Just to make sure that you actually do complete the task, I have this." Blaise Zabini pulled out a necklace that had a split medallion. He pulled out his wand and he and Draco charmed it so that once Draco had completed the bet, the medallion would become whole. They stopped as they heard voices coming. "Well, here comes your chance."

Draco listened carefully and didn't seem to recognize their voices. Just as he saw the first female step around the corner, he grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her into a kiss without seeing who she was exactly.

center/center

Ginny yawned softly as she pulled away from Harry a bit and explained that her and a couple of girls were going to head back to the common room early since they were all pretty tired from the day. Harry nodded and returned to his conversation with Hermione and Ron. Ginny sighed quietly to herself as she stood up from the table, along with her roommates, Rowena and Amanda. Ginny thought to herself as they walked to the doors about how Harry never included her in his conversations with his friends. She just shook her head to herself as Rowena and Amanda started gabbing about the lastest gossip. They were just as bad as Pavarti and Lavender sometimes. Ginny walked a few paces ahead of them, not really wanting to be involved in their conversation. She really didn't care about how Elenor Branstone had hooked up with Stewart Ackerley over the holidays.

Ginny took one step around the corner, heading towards Gryffindor Tower, when she felt someone grab her shoulders and pull her into a kiss. She didn't have time to see who it was as her body instinctively reacted and her eyes closed. There was something about the kiss that seemed so familiar and it wasn't until it was broken that she realized why. She looked up into a pair of steely gray eyes as she heard her friends giggling in the background. Oh, this was just what she needed... She pushed Draco Malfoy away from her and glared at him. Ginny really didn't want it getting around the school that she had kissed Draco Malfoy.

"I don't know what you think you're doing Malfoy but keep your hands off me. In case you haven't heard, I'm with Harry so don't get any ideas." Ginny turned from him and headed briskly down the hall. She wasn't going to allow herself to get taken in by Draco Malfoy. So many thoughts were running through her head.

iWhy did he kiss me? Why did I let him? Why... why did I enjoy it? I'm supposed to be with Harry. I've loved Harry since I was eleven. This is ridiculous. I'll just avoid Malfoy and eventually, whatever it is I'm feeling towards him will go away./i Ginny nodded to herself as her friends followed her, still giggling and whispering to themselves. She had a plan now and there was no way Malfoy could get to her now.

center/center

Draco slumped against the wall as Ginny walked away from them. He groaned as he heard Blaise Zabini laughing at him. This wasn't good. There was no way that he could get this bet done with that Weasley being the target. Out of all the people in the school, why did it have to be her?

"Looks like that Silverbolt's going to be mine at the end of this year. There's no way you could get that little Weasel into bed with you. She's dating Potter. She wouldn't cheat on him or leave him for anyone, especially you." Blaise doubled over with laughter as he leaned against the wall.

Blaise was right. Draco knew he was in for a tough time now. iWhy did it have to be her, of all people? Why do I, a Malfoy, have to be attracted to that little weasel? Well, at least I can use the tutoring sessions to my advantage in this little bet./i Draco ran his fingers through his silver blond hair as he calculated ways to get Ginny to open up to him, to leave Potter, and be with him. The attraction to Ginny wasn't going to help much when it came time to dump her but he knew he wouldn't be able to stay with her. She was a Gryffindor and a Weasley. His reputation was on the line.

Draco pushed himself up off the wall and started heading down the hall by himself. It took a moment for Blaise to realize that he had left. Draco didn't care though. He had to come up with a carefully calculated plan in order to win the bet. He didn't know why at the time, but there was more to winning this bet with Blaise than just acquiring a new broomstick. He wanted to win this bet for his own self satisfaction, that he could get any girl he wanted. So many confusing thoughts were swimming through his head. Why did he want Ginny anyway? She really wasn't anything special, or was she? She was complicated, unlike a lot of the simple bimbos that were stuck in Slytherin. She was a challenge. She didn't fawn over him like Pansy Parkinson, or follow him around like a lost little puppy. She had followed Potter around up until her fourth year and he had noticed that she had disappeared from behind the trio. She had grown up and stepped into reality. She had become a beautiful woman right before everyone's eyes, and she knew it. He had heard of her many different boyfriends from Pansy, who insisted on telling him the latest gossip every morning at breakfast. Every year, the list grew. Michael Corner, Dean Thomas, Terry Boot, Seamus Finnigan, and a few others whose names he didn't recognize. Now, she was with Potter. Her wish had finally come true for her. Draco scowled as he walked ahead of Blaise, who was still trying to fight off a fit of laughter at Draco's disposition. 


	9. Solitude

Ginny sighed as she reached the common room, her friends still giggling behind her. Ginny was not in the mood for them at that moment. If Draco hadn't completely ruined her mood, she might have been laughing along with them. However, they were irritating her. She headed up to her dorm room, followed by her two friends. She knew they wanted to ask her something but they never did. They just kept giggling and whispering to each other.

"Would you two shut up!" Ginny growled at them as she grabbed her cloak and stormed out of the tower. She had to get away from them, if even for an hour or two. She pulled her cloak on and stumbled out into the snow once she had reached an exit. Ginny staggered across the grounds towards the Quidditch pitch. She could hardly believe they had gotten so much snow over the last few days. There was at least six inches on the ground. Ginny started to walk faster as she saw the Quidditch pitch come into view and was soon running towards it, feeling as if she couldn't possibly reach it fast enough. She ran through the entrance and stopped dead in her tracks once she had reached the middle of the pitch.

Draco watched her as she ran into the pitch and stopped. His cool grey eyes watching her every move since she had arrived from his position in the stands. He had gotten there moments before Ginny had arrived. He usually went to the pitch whenever he needed some time alone to think, and that moment was no exception. He stood there, watching her, and trying to figure out the strange attraction he had to her. It didn't make any sense to him at all. She was a Weasley, a poor, red haired, freckled, muggle-loving Weasley. His brow furrowed with confusion as he stared out at her form. She wasn't moving. She was simply standing there, then she started to twirl around, her face pointed to the sky as it began to snow. Draco was sure he could hear giggles coming from her. He made his way down the stairs from the stands and leaned against the entrance to the pitch, still watching her. She seemed so carefree and mirthful there by herself, enjoying the weather. Draco wondered to himself if he should make his presence known but decided against it. He'd rather watch her the way she was at that moment. He knew the instant she knew he was there, the cheerful atmosphere would change to a tense, hostile environment, with each of them spouting off random insults.

Ginny twirled around for the last time before collapsing back into the snow with a gleeful giggle. She felt like nothing in the world could bother her while she was there on the pitch. She felt so free from all of her problems, stresses and her own confusing thoughts and feelings. She didn't have a care in the world when she was on the pitch, whether on the ground or on her broom. She sighed softly as she looked up at the night sky and the snow falling lightly to the ground. She closed her eyes for a moment, savoring her freedom at that moment. She felt so alive and happy. Her chestnut brown eyes fluttered open again and she stared up at a pair of dusty gray eyes staring back at her. Ginny immediately lept up from the snow, her cheeks turning deep red from embarrassment and anger. She stood there in front of him with a scowl on her face.

Draco thought of how amusing she looked when she tried to look menacing. She wasn't exacting someone anyone would be afraid of. She was short at five feet, six inches, compared to his five foot, eleven inch frame. He smirked at her attempt to look mean. She really wasn't fooling anyone. He could see right through her. He could tell that she was scared that he'd tell everyone and make fun of her. He could also tell that she was embarrassed that he had found her that way. He was about to say something cruel and demeaning, like he normally would, but he stopped himself, remember the bet. He only had until the end of June to bed her and it was already January. He had also had a plan for her but ever since the bet was placed, he had forgotten all about it. He thought for a moment as he stared at her. His plan would fit in with the bet if he could just get Ginny to fall for him. Draco reached forward and lightly brushed some snow off of her shoulder before turning away.

"Don't forget we start your tutoring lessons again this weekend. Don't be late." Draco strolled silently out of the pitch and disappeared in the darkness. Ginny stared after him in utter confusion. She had expected a full out assault of insults and had gotten nothing. She was speechless, wondering who it was that had just stood there in front of her because she was sure it wasn't the Draco Malfoy she knew.

center/center

Ginny stood in her dormitory room before dinner. It was Saturday and she had a tutoring session with Draco that night at eight o'clock. She felt butterflies in her stomach and convinced herself it was because she was nervous that he'd do something awful. Ginny fixed what little make-up she wore and headed down to the Great Hall to meet Harry, Ron, and Hermione for dinner. She skipped along merrily down the halls until she reached the Great Hall entrance and walked in. She smiled at the trio as they looked at her. She walked over to them, trying to ignore the icy cool gaze that was fixed on her from the Slytherin table. Ginny could feel his eyes on her all through dinner. She couldn't stand the feeling of being watched. It made her nervous, as if she was being inspected and her every flaw being counted. She felt a blush creep over her cheeks as she ate. She hated the effect he had on her.

"So, Ginny, I was thinking we could meet up at the Astronomy Tower tonight after dinner." Ginny perked up at the sound of Harry's voice, just realizing that he had been talking to her the whole time.

"I can't Harry. You know I have my tutoring session tonight."

"You know, you never did tell us who your tutor was." Hermione jumped into the conversation, suddenly interested at the mention of studies.

"Oh, it's no one special. Just someone Snape assigned to me." Ginny knew it wouldn't go over well that she was being tutored by Malfoy so she never mentioned it.

As soon as dinner was over, Ginny rushed up to Gryffindor Tower to escape any questioning from the Dream Team. She just didn't want them knowing anything about her tutor or the strange, unexplainable feelings she was having towards him. These were feelings she didn't want to admit to herself that she had, especially when they concerned one Draco Malfoy. She grabbed her book bag as she entered into her dormitory and placed her Potions text book and workbook inside. She brushed her hair quickly as she got ready for her tutoring session. She wanted to look her best. Minutes before she had to leave, she found herself applying make-up to her smooth skin. When she realized what she was doing, she frowned to herself in her mirror. She grabbed her book bag and left the Gryffindor Tower as quickly as she could, avoiding the Dream Team and her friends. She didn't want to be questioned. She knew once they saw the make up, they would be asking questions, and she could just imagine a hurt look on Harry's face. She couldn't bare that.

As she walked towards the Head Boy room, she glanced around her to make sure she wasn't followed. All this secrecy was going to drive her completely insane. Ginny approached the entrance to the Head Boy room and muttered the password. The portrait swung open and Ginny walked into Draco's room. Ginny set her book bag down on the desk and looked around the common room.

"Malfoy, I'm here. We can get started now," Ginny called, surprised that he wasn't already there. Draco came walking out of his room with just his dress shirt and trousers on, his shirt untucked and the top button undone. Ginny noticed that his hair wasn't slicked back like normal and he let his hair hang loose around his eyes. She felt a blush appear on her cheeks as she stared at him. Draco smirked as she blushed figuring that it might not be so hard to seduce the youngest Weasley. Ginny blushed even deeper as she realized Draco was looking at her from head to toe. She immediately whipped around and sat at the desk, ready to start with the tutoring session.

Draco watched her as she pulled her books out of her bag and started to work on her potions assignment. He slowly walked up behind her to see what it was that she was to write about now. Her piece was entitled 'Love Potions; Why They Are Dangerous and Should Be Used With Caution'. He smirked as he felt Ginny shiver as his hand rested softly between her shoulder blades. He took a seat beside her as he began to help her with her work.

Ginny shivered again as she felt him so close to her. This was beginning to become a strangely familiar scene and she didn't like it one bit. She was with Harry and she refused to let herself be taken in by Draco's charms. She felt Draco leaning in closer then his warm breath on her neck. Ginny cleared her throat, trying to get his attention away from her and more on the tutoring.

"So, where did you want to meet for the next tutoring session?"

"I was thinking the Astronomy Tower. It's supposed to be a clear night." Draco's voice was soothing and smooth.

Ginny felt a blush coming to her cheeks again at the mention of the Astronomy Tower. It was the popular hang out for couples at night. "That might be all right. It shouldn't be too bad if we don't run into any snogging couples. Harry asked me there tonight. Of course, I had to come here though because I really need to pass Potions." Ginny was babbling nervously, saying almost anything that came to her mind. As soon as she mentioned Harry, she felt Draco pull away.

"We're going to have to cut this short tonight. I almost forgot. I told Parkinson that I'd meet her at the Astronomy Tower tonight. You can go Weasley." Draco's voice had turned icy cold as he told her to get out.

Ginny packed up her things and looked back at him as she moved to leave. His demeanour was as icy as his voice had been. Ginny felt an overwhelming feeling of sorrow sweep over her as she left his room. She moved around the corner, heading away from the Astronomy Tower before she stopped. She leaned against the wall as she dropped her belongings and sank to the ground. She pulled her knees to her chest and cried into her arms as they rested on the tops of her knees. She couldn't explain why she felt the way she did. All she knew was that Draco had hurt her more than he would ever know.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I'd just like to thank everyone who's been helping me with this. You know who you are. :) Also, a special thanks to my beta reader, Black Angel. 


	10. Secrets Can't Be Kept

Draco sat in the Great Hall, staring across the room towards the Gryffindor table at a particular redhead. He remembered the night before, as he was leaving his dormitory to meet up with Parkinson at the Astronomy Tower, hearing her muffled sobs from around the corner. He had hesitated for a moment before continuing on his way to the tower, ignoring Ginny's cries. Now, he was staring at the back of her head. Potter had his arm around her, which made Draco's blood boil in his veins, unable to explain why. All he knew was that he wanted to break Potter's arm every time he saw it around Ginny. He turned to Pansy, who was holding onto his arm as she babbled on about the latest gossip. He wasn't really listening until he realized Ginny had been mentioned.

"What did you say?"

"I said that Millicent caught Weasley crying in the hallway near your room. Rumor has it that Potter was caught in a classroom nearby, snogging some Ravenclaw girl named Lisa Turpin. She was supposed to be meeting Potter in the Astronomy Tower. Accidentally walked in on him and that girl... I almost feel sorry for the muggle-lover. I don't know why she'd forgive him after that." Pansy smirked as Draco's attention turned back to the sixth year Gryffindor.

Draco sighed to himself. He thought he knew why Ginny had been crying and it wasn't because of Potter. He knew it was because of him. He knew he had upset her when he told her to get out of his room, not that he cared. Draco sighed as he wondered to himself if her tears were more than simple humiliation. He thought back and tried to remember the exact moment that the look of hurt had come across her face. Had it been when he told her to leave, or had it been when he told her he was meeting Parkinson at the Astronomy Tower? He never really had any intention of going up there until Ginny mentioned Potter. She had brought it upon herself anyway. She knew how much he and Potter loathed each other so she should have kept her mouth shut. It was her own fault that he made her leave. Draco wasn't even sure why he cared. A sneer fixed upon his face as he continued to watch her.

center/center

Ginny could feel his gaze on her back as usual. She always felt him staring at her during meals but she couldn't figure out why, nor did she really care. He had made it clear the night before that there was nothing going on between them and there never would be. As much as Ginny tried to deny it, she knew deep in her heart that she was starting to fall for the insufferable wanker. It scared her a bit and she was completely confused by these feelings. She was supposed to love Harry but whenever she was with him, she was just going through the motions. There were no real passionate emotions behind her kisses. She didn't know how much longer she could keep up the charade. She was sure that Harry suspected something but he never mentioned it to her.

Ginny smiled at the trio as she stood up from the table to head up to Gryffindor Tower. She had to get away from Draco's scrutinizing stare. She slowly walked towards the doors, a few heads turning towards her to watch, but she paid no mind. She stepped out into the hallway and was only a foot away from the door when she felt a hand land on her shoulder. She turned and stared at the pale, pointed face, set in a sneer, that belonged to Draco Malfoy.

"Listen Weasley, our tutoring session for tomorrow is going to have to be cancelled. Slytherin has Quidditch practice and I will be too tired to help you. So, instead of tomorrow, we're going to have the session tonight in the Astronomy Tower."

"Why there?" It was an odd place to meet for studying. The Astronomy Tower was always a popular make out place for the older teens.

"Because I have Astronomy homework to finish." Well, that made sense to Ginny so she agreed. She wanted to get the tutoring over with as soon as possible because she couldn't stand to be alone with Draco any more than she had to.

She watched him as he headed down to the dungeons to the Slytherin common room. She sighed as she proceeded to her dormitory. She was coming along well in Potions so it wouldn't be long before the tutoring sessions would be over. For that, she was thankful. Once they were over, she could return to her normal live and no longer be distracted by the Head Boy. She told herself that once Draco was out of her life, she'd no longer have the feelings for him that she had. Her and Harry would be able to be the happy couple she had always wanted to be with him. She wanted to believe so much that she was not falling for Draco, though she knew she was.

"Hey Gin," Harry called to her as he jogged to catch up. Ginny smiled as he came up beside her. "Since we didn't get to meet for our date last night, why don't we go tonight?"

"I would but my tutoring session is tonight. It had to be re-scheduled because... there were some scheduling conflicts.."

Harry looked at Ginny skeptically. "Are you sure you're all right? You've been acting strange lately, and why won't you tell me who your tutor is?"

"I just didn't think it was that important really.. I mean, it's just tutoring after all. It's not like there's anything going on with him. I wouldn't even need a tutor if I hadn't fallen behind with all the Quidditch practice, not that it's your fault. It's mine because instead of working on it when I had time, I was out running around with you and my friends. I should have been studying the whole time but I wasn't. I got myself in this mess... The tutoring is almost over though. Snape actually complimented by Shrinking Potion yesterday so these lessons are working." Harry nodded in understanding as they continued to walk down the hall. "I didn't want to tell you who it was because it's a bloke and I didn't want you to worry about me. I can promise you that he hasn't done anything since we started going out."

Harry stopped for a moment and looked at her. "What do you mean 'since we started going out'? Did something happen before?"

"Well... kind of... He kissed me but it was nothing. If there was something, I'd be with him, right?" Ginny bit her lip as she hoped he believed her. To her relief, Harry nodded and started walking again.

"So, what about tomorrow?" He asked her hopefully.

"Well, as long as I get my Transfiguration homework done by eight o'clock, then we can head up to the Astronomy Tower tomorrow night."

Harry grinned as he kissed her on the cheek. Ginny smiled softly as Harry took her hand in his as they walked through the halls together. Something didn't feel quite right about it. It was everything she had ever dreamed of and it just didn't feel natural. She shook her head a bit, trying to make herself realize that this was how it was always supposed to be. Ginny glanced at her wrist watch and sighed a bit. There was still an hour before she had to meet Draco. Ginny had all the books she needed with her so she decided to just go and start working on her homework before he got there.

"Harry, I'm going to head to the meeting place now and get a head start on the work so that maybe I can get out of the session early." She gave Harry a quick kiss goodbye before she took her leave towards the Astronomy Tower.

center/center

Draco cursed at himself for being so soft on the littlest weasel. He had had every deliberation to tease her for crying so openly the night before but when he looked at her, he was at a loss for words and said the first thing that came to his mind. He sat in the Slytherin common room with his head resting on the back of the chair and his feet up on the table. He waited there silently for the clock to strike eight. He was going to make her wait for him. He was doing her a favor, not the other way around.

Students came and went from the common room as Draco sat waiting until eight. He got up the second the clock chimed the hour and made his way slowly towards the Astronomy Tower. He imagined the angered look on her face when he strolled in late and he smirked.

Draco walked into the room at the top of the Astronomy Tower and saw Ginny laying on the floor on her stomach, reading part of 'Magical Drafts and Potions' by Arsenius Jigger. She was concentrating on something until she realized he was standing there. Ginny stood up and brushed herself off, glancing at her wrist watch.

"You're late." Draco merely smirked as she picked up her book. It was obvious she hadn't realized the time. He leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest and a smirk playing on his lips. Ginny stepped closer to him, glaring at his complete lack of responsibility. She tossed her textbook beside her bag on a table and walked closer to him with her arms crossed over her chest as well, trying to look even the least bit intimidating. It never worked.

"Would it have really killed you to be on time? I have other things I have to do after this you know. Now it's already half past eight and we probably won't get out of here until --" Ginny's lecture was cut off my a pair of soft lips pressing against hers. She pressed her hands against his chest to push him away until she felt his warm inviting arms wrap around her. Her hands slipped up and allowed her to wrap her arms softly around his neck as she returned his kiss. She pushed up a bit on her toes as she deepened the kiss. His hands caressed down her sides before moving up to her robe clasps. His kiss moved down to her neck as he undid the robe and pushed it down off her shoulders, causing her to drop her arms for a moment. They had caught each other completely off guard, acting upon impulse and emotion rather than reason. Ginny and Draco slowly moved together into a dark shadow in the room with her back pressed against the wall.

His lips found hers again as she slowly began to remove his school robe. She tossed it aside as soon as it was free from his body. Passion consumed them as they melted together and down to the floor. As uncomfortable as the floor was, neither of them cared. Ginny found herself lying underneath Draco's strong frame as he pressed his lips against hers with a deep hunger. Ginny reached down to the waist of his sweater and slowly pulled it up his torso, her hands sliding up his muscular abdomen and chest. She pulled it over his head as their kisses paused. She stared into his cool gray eyes and was lost in them for a moment before she felt his lips brush against hers once again. The heat between them rose as their passion grew. Draco let his hand travel softly from her knee, up to her mid-thigh. Ginny whimpered a small moan as his kisses moved to her neck again. He always seemed to find the one spot that drove her wild. Draco's hand moved further up her thigh, under her skirt, until it stopped just below her hip. She shivered softly at his gentle touch. Ginny sat up suddenly, pushing Draco off of her. She was sure she had heard someone come in.

"Did you hear something?" Ginny glanced around the room, searching for the origin of the noise that startled her. Draco gently pulled her to him so that she was lying on top of him.

"It was probably just Peeves..." Draco's lips immediately found Ginny's again, wanting to feel her lips against his with every fibre of his being. She pulled away from him almost immediately, pulling herself up off the floor. She hurried over to where her robe was and pulled it back on.

"I.. I can't do this Draco. I'm with Harry. You know that." Ginny gathered her things as she spoke. She had to get out of there before she was tempted again. Draco got up from his place on the floor and walked over to her. He pulled her around to face him, his expression set in a sneer with hatred coursing through his veins.

"So that's how it's going to be then? You do what you want with me then you go running off to Potter? I am not your little play thing." He felt Ginny quiver under his touch with fear. She was scared of him and what he might do. Draco turned from her after he let her go roughly.

"Our tutoring sessions are finished. You don't need them anymore little weasel so go. Go back to your precious Potter."

Ginny moved to touch his shoulder but drew her hand away before she did. She turned and walked out of the tower. She couldn't face him now. She was hurting, though she didn't let it show. As she walked towards Gryffindor Tower, she heard the door slam. She glanced back to see Draco heading the opposite way. She felt an aching in her heart as she watched him. She couldn't bare it. She sprinted down the hallways, trying to get to Gryffindor Tower as fast as she could.

Back in the Astronomy classroom, two figures moved out of the shadows they were hiding in, wide eyed and shocked. The brunette stared at the sandy blonde boy standing beside her, their scarlet and gold scarves wrapped around their necks.

"I can't believe she would do that to Harry..." The brunette stared at her date, still in shock of what she saw.

"And with Malfoy.." Seamus pulled Lavender out of the tower, heading back to Gryffindor Tower. "We have to tell Harry what his girlfriend's been doing behind his back." 


	11. Consequences

Ginny walked into the Gryffindor common room, stifling a yawn as she passed the trio. She gave Harry a quick kiss on the cheek before heading upstairs to her dormitory room. She was too tired to hang out that night, nor did she want to. After everything that happened with Malfoy, she just wanted to be alone. She felt horrible about what happened. As soon as she reached her room, she immediately dropped her things and collapsed onto her bed. After a moment of silence, she fell asleep.

Down in the common room, Lavender and Seamus had just arrived, looking frantically for Harry. Lavender spotted him first and ran over to the trio. She grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him over to a quiet corner, Seamus following behind her. She struggled for a moment, trying to find the words to tell him that his girlfriend was cheating on him.

"Harry, we think you better sit down for this... We've got something to tell you..." Lavender frowned sadly as the confused Harry sat down on the chair behind him.

"Listen, we know who Ginny's tutor is." Seamus looked to Lavender before continuing. "We caught them in the Astronomy classroom. It's Malfoy... but.. that's not all."

Harry watched as they exchanged a meaningful glance. "What is it?"

"Harry, we really hate for you to find out this way, but you've got to know... Ginny's been cheating on you with Malfoy. We don't know how long it's been going on but we saw them in the middle of a complete snog fest when we went in. If she hadn't heard us, it might have gone further..." Harry stared at Lavender in disbelief.

"We're real sorry mate." Seamus patted Harry's shoulder as he spoke. Harry looked completely dejected. He had never dreamed in a million years that Ginny would ever do something like that. Harry could feel the anger building inside him as he thought about what Lavender and Seamus had told him. The truth had come crashing down on him like a tidal wave. Anger burned in his eyes as he stormed upstairs to his dormitory, knowing he couldn't get into Ginny's to confront her. He had decided to corner her in the morning and make her explain. Harry had a tough time getting to sleep that night.

center/center

Ginny made her way down to the common room only to be met with the scowling faces of Hermione, Ron, and Harry. She looked from one face to the other and knew something was amiss. She gulped a bit as Hermione glared at her.

"How could you? I can't believe you'd do that to us, to Harry, to Gryffindor. Don't look at us like you don't know what we're talking about. We know you've been meeting Malfoy almost every night. We know he's your Potions tutor. I'm surprised your marks are so high though because we know he hasn't been tutoring you in Potions." Hermione continued to glare at Ginny.

"My own sister! Consorting with Malfoy! Don't you remember who his father is? He's a Death Eater and Malfoy's gonna be one too. Everyone knows that Malfoy's into the Dark Arts. He's an evil git and always will be one. Have you forgotten how horrible he has been to all of us since the first day? What would mum and dad think? I know what they'll think! They'll think you've got nutty and ship you off to St. Mungo's! And... and Harry! It took him forever to build the nerve to ask you out! And you're... you're stomping on his heart! After everything he's been through and will still have to go through!" Harry had turned away from the duo lecturing and yelling at his girlfriend. Ron had made some very good points that Harry didn't want to think about.

"He'll be distracted playing Quidditch and we'll end up losing the Quidditch Cup this year! You're breaking his heart only to get your own broken! Malfoy's a player. He'll never be faithful to you anyway. Once he's gotten what he wants from you, he'll leave you, just like all the others! You're stupid to think anything less than that!" Ron kept going on and on, lecturing Ginny to no end. She felt tears prickling her eyes but she would not let herself cry. It wasn't until Ron had so less-than-eloquantly called her a slut that Ginny pushed past them and ran out of the common room, still trying to hold back her tears. Hermione shot Ron a stern, disapproving look at the choice of words he had used towards his sister.

Ginny ran down the halls of the castle, going wherever her feet took her. As she passed familiar landmarks, she realized where she was heading. She was heading to the one person she thought would be able to take her mind off of everything that was wrong in the world. She was three metres away when she stopped dead in her tracks. Her chocolate-colored eyes travelled over the scene, taking it in. Draco was standing in the middle of the hallway outside his room kissing Pansy Parkinson. Ginny's heart ached as tears started to flow down her cheeks. She covered her mouth with her hand in shock as she started to back away. As she stared at them, they broke away from the kiss and Draco's cool gray eyes met Ginny's as he looked up. Her eyes widened before she turned away from them and ran. She didn't want him, or anyone else for that matter, to see her cry.

As Ginny ran she started to feel light-headed. The tears stopped as her mind became cloudy and unclear. She slowed down but it wasn't helping. The whole world seemed to be spinning around her. As she reached a part in the hall where it connected to another hallway to the left, the grogginess overtook her and she fell to the floor, unconscious.

center/center

Ginny's eyes fluttered open slowly as she took in her surroundings. The last thing she could remember was running away from Draco and Pansy. She remembered seeing them kissing then Draco looking up at her. After that, it was all a blur. She groaned as she tried to move. Her whole body seemed to ache, including her heart. Ginny glanced around the room as much as she could while lying down and instantly realized she was in the Hospital Wing. She managed to find the strength to push herself up into a sitting position as Madam Pomfrey came rushing over to her side.

"You need your rest. Lay back down dear." Ginny did as she was told. Madam Pomfrey always fussed over sick students, never letting them leave until she was certain that they were perfectly healthy enough to go.

"How -- How did I get here?"

"Mr Longbottom brought you in. He found you passed out in the middle of the hallway this morning. You've been unconscious the whole day." Ginny stared at the woman in bewilderment. She could hardly believe that she had been out all that time.

As Madam Pomfrey checked Ginny over again, Neville Longbottom, accompanied by Hermione, walked over to Ginny's bedside. Madam Pomfrey told them that they were not to stay long (Ginny needed her rest). As she scurried off to check on another patient, Neville began to speak.

"We've all been so worried about you. The whole school's heard about how Malfoy seduced you into cheating on Harry so that he could make Parkinson jealous, and get back at Harry and Ron." Ginny felt a familiar ache in her heart as she listened to Neville's words. It all seemed to make sense to her now. Of course Malfoy was using her. Why wouldn't he?

"Do you... do you think that Harry will forgive me?"

"He already has. Ron's also convinced that Malfoy used some kind of spell or potion on you." Hermione peeked at Ginny from behind Neville, obviously embarrassed by her behavior from earlier that day. "You should have seen the looks on Ron and Harry's faces when they saw Malfoy walk into the Great Hall with his arm around Parkinson. I don't think I've ever seen those two so angry and confused at the same time. They were ready to bound across the room and hex Malfoy into next week for what he did. Harry's promised to come visit you later tonight before curfew."

Ginny smiled softly at Hermione. Things were starting to look up and she could forget all of her mistakes. She could move on with Harry and be happy. She talked with Hermione and Neville for the rest of the evening before Harry appeared at the door. The two gave her a smile as they headed out of the room, passing Harry with a wave. He walked over to Ginny's bed as she sat herself up slowly. He sat down on the edge of her bed, watching her. Tears started to well up in her eyes and Harry pulled her close, letting her rest her head on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Harry... I -- I -- I'm so sorry." Ginny cried into his shoulder as she continually apologized for all the pain she had caused him. It was her own fault that she had let herself become so taken with Malfoy. Harry hugged Ginny as he let her get it out of her system.

"What happened to you today? Neville came in and told us what happened after he brought you here. He just said that he found you unconscious on the floor." Harry looked at her with great concern.

"I don't know... I was running then I started to feel dizzy and light-headed. Next thing I know, I wake up here." She conveniently left out the part about Draco and Pansy. "I guess I was just so overwhelmed.." Harry kept his arms wrapped around her as she calmed down.

center/center

Draco stood at the open door to the Hospital Wing, watching Ginny wrapped in Potter's arms with loathing. His hand gripped tightly around the stem of the bouquet of roses in his hand. Feeling completely rejected, he turned away from the open door to lean against the wall. He hit his head back lightly against the wall, the bouquet hanging loose in his hand. He had hoped beyond hope that he would be able to talk to her before Potter got to her. He had wanted to tell her that the rumors weren't true and that he really did care for her. He only figured out how he felt when he saw her earlier that day, when she saw him kissing Pansy. Had he not felt so guilty when he saw her tears, he may have never figured out that he actually cared for the little Weasley. He growled a bit to himself as he thought about how much he had gone out of his way to get her flowers.

iWhat does she think she's doing? I went out of my way to get her flowers and she's curled up with Potter. It should be her begging me for forgiveness. She's the one that rejected me. What do I need her for? I can get any girl in this school that I want. I don't need her, of all people. She's a weasel and a mudblood lover. If she wants Potter so bad, I'm not going to waste my time on her./i Draco stepped away from the wall with a sneer on his lips as he tossed the bouquet of flowers to the floor, stepping on them as he walked away. 


	12. No Longer Safe

Things seemed to go back to normal at Hogwarts after Ginny's fainting incident. Madam Pomfrey had kept Ginny an extra day in the Hospital Wing to make sure that she was perfectly healthy. Hermione had, of course, collected all of Ginny's homework for the classes she had missed. Ron and Hermione were constantly bickering back and forth everyday like an old married couple. Everyone seemed to forget about the Malfoy incident and were now gossiping about new things. Soon, winter was over and spring had come. Couples were out in the gardens every day during breaks between classes and the Quidditch pitch smelled of freshly cut grass once again.

It wasn't until just after the Costume Ball had been announced that things started to change. Harry's scar had been hurting more and more each day, signalling that Voldemort was up to something. Harry turned to Ginny during breakfast the morning after the announcement was made. He sighed to himself because he knew what he had to do to keep her safe and he didn't like it one bit.

"Gin, we need to talk." Harry looked at her with seriousness reflecting in his eyes. Ginny immediately knew that something was wrong.

"What is it Harry?" Ginny looked concerned at Harry. Lavender and Parvati had stopped gossiping to listen to the couple.

"Well... er... Gin... I -- I don't think that we should -- we should see each other anymore." A gasp came from the two girls sitting next to Ron and Hermione as Harry spoke. Ginny stared at Harry with pain and hurt in her eyes. Ron looked absolutely livid as he glared at Harry. He didn't like anyone hurting his sister, even if it was his best friend. Hermione looked as shocked as everyone else watching. Harry winced as he rubbed his scar, hoping Ginny would understand. As soon as she saw his gesture, she knew what he was doing, but it didn't make it any easier. She nodded a bit to signal that she understood.

Ginny stood up from her seat, gaining the attention of anyone who hadn't already been watching the scene unfold, acting as angry as she could. "Fine Harry Potter! You're not so great anyway! Enjoy your breakfast. I hope you choke on it!" Ginny's voice echoed through the Great Hall as everyone stared at them. It became apparent that no one ever expected them to break up and the whole hall descended into whispers as Ginny stormed out of the room. She was good at acting, as she had proven just before the start of her fourth year when she had blamed Crookshanks for tossing dung bombs at the kitchen door.

Ginny leaned against the wall just outside the Great Hall and slid to the floor, sighing. She knew from this point on, life was going to be rough and she wasn't ready for it. Footsteps echoed in the hall as someone approached her. She was expecting a teacher or one of her friends after the scene she had just caused but when she looked up, that's not who she saw. Confusion crossed her face as she looked up at Blaise Zabini. He was the last person she expected to see. He held out his hand to help her up and she took it cautiously. She pulled herself up and stared at him.

"I'm sorry about what happened in there. That was really awful." He watched Ginny but she said nothing. After a moment's pause, he spoke again. "Listen, I know it's really soon and I don't want to sound heartless but I was really hoping you wouldn't mind accompanying me to the Costume Ball."

Ginny was about to answer when someone came rushing out of the Great Hall. Ginny looked over to see the one and only, Draco Malfoy. His eyes stopped on the two of them and he made his way over to the pair. His eyes stared at Blaise with a bit of a glare.

"What are you doing Zabini?"

"Malfoy, it's over. I'm not going to let you do it. The bet's over. Ginny's a nice girl." Zabini looked as sincere as possible as Ginny looked back and forth between the two of them.

"What bet?" Ginny placed her fists on her hips as she glared at the both of them.

"Listen, Malfoy and I had a bet. He had to get you into bed with him or he'd lose his Silverbolt to me but I'm not going to let it continue." Ginny's glare turned to Malfoy who looked even paler than usual, if that was even possible. He started to back away, knowing that he was going to be on the receiving end of the Weasley temper at any minute.

Draco stumbled back as he tried to get away from Ginny. His Malfoy grace and charm escaped him as Ginny continued to stalk towards him with a fiery anger in her eyes. He looked so out of place. He started mumbling something incoherently, trying to think up a quick way to get out of trouble, which normally, he would be able to.

Draco stuttered trying to come up with a good excuse. "Well... umm... I... He... You see, the thing is... What you have to understand about that is--" Ginny's fist smashed into Draco's nose before he had a chance to say anything further. She didn't want to listen to whatever lies he was going to tell. She just wanted to give him what he deserved. Draco held his nose in pain. He was sure she had broken something.

"Blaise, since you were so nice to tell me what was going on, I'd be happy to go with you to the ball." Ginny smiled politely at Blaise before turning back to Draco with a glare. She sneered a bit before heading towards the Library to get caught up on some school work before classes started.

Blaise waited until Ginny was out of earshot before he doubled over in laughter. "Oh, this was easier than I thought. I'm going to have that Silverbolt and there's nothing you can do about it. What an idiot. She actually thinks I care about her feelings." Blaise continued to laugh as Draco started towards the hospital wing with blood dripping from his nose.

center/center

The weather leading up to the ball was wonderful and was expected to stay that way until long after. Many of the girls in fourth year and up had managed to snag a date for the ball and were very excited. Ginny, on the other hand, didn't care either way. She really was only going to the ball with Blaise because he had asked her and it didn't hurt that he had been honest with her about the bet. She still wasn't completely sure that his intentions were innocent. She wasn't going to let it bother her though because she didn't have any feelings for him. The weeks leading up to the ball, Zabini would escort Ginny to a few of her classes and carried her books. To her, he was trying too hard to be nice.

Ginny shook her head a bit as she pulled her costume out of her trunk and laid them on her bed. Her brothers, Fred and George, had helped pay for a new costume for the ball that year. She stared down at the white dress on her bed with a grin. She had arranged with Blaise to walk into the ball late so she could make an entrance. She normally hated having so much attention on her but this time was an exception.

Hours later, Ginny emerged from her dormitory room after everyone had already left for the ball. She was so excited for everyone to see what she looked like. She made her way down to doors that lead out to the garden, which had been decorated and enchanted to allow for the ball to take place outside. Blaise was waiting for her just outside the doors, wearing a musketeer's costume in red and black. Blaise grinned at her as he took her arm, checking Ginny out in her outfit.

The two of them pushed the doors open and strolled into the garden. Everyone turned their sight to the couple that had just arrived. Ginny smiled soft. She was wearing a white chiffon gothic inspired gown with a Queen Ann square neckline trimmed with silver sequins, crystals and pearls at empire bodice and long sheer bell sleeve with matching trim. Large white feathered wings that started at her shoulders and ended at her knees were attached to her back just under the shoulder blades by a temporary sticking charm. Her long red hair was half up and hung in curls and ringlets, decorated with a pearl and diamond tiara that acted as her halo.

Ginny could feel everyone's eyes on her and Blaise as he pulled her onto the dance floor. A slight red tint spread across her cheeks at all the attention she was receiving from the crowd. Both Draco and Harry's jaws had dropped when they saw her enter. She looked absolutely beautiful in her extravagant costume. Those who had never noticed her beauty before were now staring at her in amazement. Ron, on the other hand looked absolutely furious. He had no idea that Ginny was going to the ball with Blaise Zabini and he didn't like the way all the guys in the room were looking at his little sister. It took Hermione a good twenty minutes before she and Harry had been able to calm Ron down.

Half way through the third song, a tall silver blonde haired boy stepped over to the couple. Ginny stared into Draco's cold gray eyes as he spoke to Blaise. He was dressed in something like a swashbuckler outfit. He wore black boots with a pair of black pants, a white shirt that was left untuck under a black cloak. The cloak pin, a polished emerald, was below his left shoulder with a sliver cord that travelled around his neck and arm loosely, attaching to the other side of the pin. A cutlass hung at his left side in it's sheath, the only real clue to what he was supposed to be. He had let his hair hang loose instead of jelled back like he usually had it.

Draco and Blaise exchanged a few private whispered words before Ginny was handed over to the Slytherin Prince. Draco whisked Ginny towards the middle of the dance floor and pulled her close. She couldn't take her eyes off of him. Whether it was because she was so mesmerized by him, or if it was that she wanted to make sure he didn't try anything with her, she didn't know.

The two of them danced together until screams erupted around them. Their gazes were torn from each other as they both looked around for the cause of the outbreak. Students were running in all different directions in utter chaos, most heading back into the castle when Ginny saw what had interrupted the festivities. An army of Death Eaters approached the area, hidden in their black cloaks, behind their masks.

"It is as I feared Minerva. Voldemort has broken through the ancient spells that protect the grounds. We must get the students inside the castle. There are still many more protective spells that should keep the children safe inside until we can get them to a better protected place." Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall hurried to collect the students, along with the other staff members.

Draco grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled her along with him as he ran towards the Forbidden Forest. It was the closest safe haven from their position. Ginny strugged to keep up in her heels, tripping a few times along the way. They entered into the forest but didn't stop running. The bottom of Ginny's white dress became almost black as it was dragged through the muddy paths. She wasn't sure where Draco was taking her but she held onto his hand tightly, hoping that he was leading her to safety. 


	13. No Turning Back

"Ginny!" Harry, Ron, Hermione, and her oldest brother Bill were searching through the crowd of students and teachers for Ginny but she was no where to be seen. Harry was frantic. What if a Death Eater had taken her? Harry pushed through the crowd of students, desperate to find her, screaming her name. He had to find her. He could hear Ron, Hermione and Bill calling out to her as well. None of them were having any luck finding her. He could hear the panic in their voices as well as his own.

"Harry! Harry!" Harry spun around to see Lavender Brown running towards him with a concerned look on her face. "Harry! It's Ginny. I saw her. She was outside running into the Forbidden Forest. She wasn't alone. I think she was with Malfoy but I didn't get a good enough look."

Hermione and Ron had joined up with Harry as Lavender told them what she saw. Harry felt a surge of urgency and more panic sweep over him. She was out in the forest alone with Draco Malfoy, son of a Death Eater. Harry spun around to face Ron and Hermione.

"We have to go get her. We have to save her!"

"I'm afraid, there is nothing we can do Harry." Harry looked up from his two best friends to the Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore. "Not at this moment anyway. We will have the Order out looking for her as soon as we can, I assure you. The three of you must stay here for your own safety."

"Ginny.." Ron's voice cracked as he spoke, his eyes watering slightly.

center/center

Ginny held Draco's hand tightly as they continued running through the forest. It was pitch black and Ginny could hardly see Draco in front of her. Fear was washing over her. They were so deep into the forest and Ginny couldn't remember all the turns and twists they had made to get where they were. All she knew was that they had to keep moving. As Ginny continued to run, her foot got caught under a root. She began to fall forward until she let go of Draco's hand, grasping a tree so she wouldn't recede to the ground. Draco had stopped and walked quickly back to where she was. Ginny pulled her foot out of the nook and tried to walk.

"Oww oww.. I think I sprained it." Ginny held onto the tree for leverage, standing only on her good leg. She felt the wings being pulled off her costume, then Draco's arms grab her around the waist. She gasped as he swung her over his shoulder and continued down the path. Soon the path started getting lighter as they came up towards the edge of the forest. She could see the sky between the branches as she looked up. At the very edge of the forest, Draco stopped in his tracks. Ginny tried her best to look from her position. All she could see was that they were standing on a cliff, stuck there with no place to go.

"Nice going Malfoy, now what?" She didn't mean to sound so cruel. She was thankful for him trying to save her, at least that's what she thought he was doing.

"Shut up and play dead. Don't ask questions. Just do it." At first she didn't know why she obeyed his orders but she did, then seconds later she knew why. She heard footsteps appearing out of nowhere, coming closer to them.

Draco stared at the three Death Eaters that had just landed off of their brooms near him and the little Weasley. He hoped for her own safety that she listened to him. The cloaked figures walked towards the couple, their expressions unreadable under their masks.

"What do we have here?" One of them spoke but Draco didn't recognize the voice. "Looks like we're about to capture two of Dumbledore's ickle students." The Death Eater pulled his wand out and pointed it at Draco.

"Put that away. Do you not know who my father is?" Draco was hardly phased by the Death Eater's threat. He was a Malfoy and that protected him from them. The Death Eater drew back a bit, shocked by the reaction of the boy. The other two looked him over.

"Young Mister Malfoy, we apologize for his behavior. We did not know it was you. We had thought you had left with the others when they first arrived."

"Well, obviously, I didn't. Stop with the apologizing and take me to the others, since that is where I am obviously supposed to be." Draco watched as they eyed Ginny's form over his shoulder. "Yes, she is coming too. Don't ask questions just do as I've told you."

It was apparent to the Death Eaters that stood there that Draco Malfoy would be an excellent high ranking Death Eater as they handed him one of their brooms. Draco mounted the broom and kicked off slightly before moving Ginny off of his shoulder. He placed her in front of him as she continued to pretend that she was unconscious. He had her seated facing him so that once they were in the air, she could hold onto him, and he had his arms on either side of her gripping the broom as they flew up into the air.

Ginny's hands clutched onto the cloak Draco was wearing as they sped through the night sky. As she looked at him, she asked him a silent question but he never answered. Once they had landed, Draco hoisted Ginny over his shoulder again and walked into the dark castle-like mansion.

"Continue playing dead or we'll get caught." Ginny gulped as she dangled limply over his shoulder. She wasn't about to risk her life just to be comfortable or satisfy her curiosity.

"Draco, what have we here?" Ginny gasped silently as she listened to the voice of Lucius Malfoy. A shiver of fear washed over her as she heard his footsteps coming closer. Draco pulled Ginny off his shoulder and carried her in his arms.

"Miss Virginia Weasley. I'm sure you remember her. You gave her Tom Riddle's diary in her first year."

"My, my.. She has grown up." Lucius's voice seemed to slither from his lips. Ginny tried to remain as still as possible and it took all of her courage to refrain from jumping from Draco's arms and running for her life. "You can put her down in the dungeons. I'm sure Mr Potter will come looking for her. We'll be able to capture him once he does."

"Actually father, I think that I would be able to convince Miss Weasley into becoming a Death Eater. I was able to convince her to follow me into the Forbidden Forest alone easy enough. She would serve useful to the Dark Lord. She is a very powerful witch."

"Very well Draco. You may put her in one of the bed chambers then. The Dark Lord will be expecting your presence at the initiation ceremony in a fortnight. Do dress your best." Ginny heard footsteps walking away from them and she began to relax a tiny bit. Thoughts started racing through her head. She didn't feel safe at all anymore.

After a moment of walking, she heard a door open. As soon as they were inside the room with the door closed, Ginny jumped out of Draco's arms and gingerly stepped over to the bed. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at him.

"You... you... UGH! Get out! Get away from me!" Ginny screamed at him. She hated him at that moment. She felt like he had betrayed her. He had promised his father that he would convince her to be a Death Eater.

"Weasley, shut it! I just saved your life and your sanity. Do you have any idea what Death Eaters do to prisoners or should I just remind you of the Longbottoms?" That had shut her up. He watched as she collapsed onto the bed. She looked so tired. He walked over to the bed, sitting down next to her. She was starting to drift off to sleep. He helped her remove her shoes and climb into the bed. He would take care of her ankle in the morning.

center/center

Ginny could feel a tiny trickle of sunlight casting down upon her as she awoke slowly. As her eyes opened, she remembered the events of the night before and remembered where she was. She sat up immediately and looked around the room. She was still in Malfoy Manor. She hadn't realized before how the room had been decorated. She had been too scared, angry and tired to notice. The room was decorated in dark green and black, almost typical for a Slytherin. In the room, there was a large armoire, two bedside tables, a dresser, and the large four-poster bed on which she was sitting. She heard a soft click as the door opened. A small house elf waddled in and jumped up onto the bed.

"Master Malfoy is sending me so I is to fix ankle, Miss Weezey." The house elf took the ankle she had injured and began to heal it. Ginny looked away and continued to look around the room. How the elf healed her didn't concern her at the moment.

The house elf finished what it was doing and disappeared as another soft click came from the door. This time, it was Draco who entered into her temporary bedroom. He walked over to the bed and looked at her with his cold gray eyes, his expression unreadable. She was still unsure if he had been lying to her, or to his father.

"I'm going to get you out of here today. I would have taken you back to Hogwarts after the attack if we hadn't been caught."

"Well, we wouldn't have been caught if you hadn't run all the way to the cliff." She snapped suddenly at him. He looked taken aback by her comment before a sneer crossed his face.

"Stop being so ungrateful you little weasel. You'd be dead if I hadn't saved your arse." Ginny considered smacking him for a moment, but she knew he was right. Had he not fled with her into the forest, she probably would have been caught by a Death Eater.

"I shouldn't have gone anywhere with you. I should have gone by myself, especially after that little bet you placed about me."

"Look Weasley, it's not as simple as you think." It really wasn't. The whole point of Draco agreeing to the bet was so that he could try to get over the feelings he had towards her. He had been hoping that it was some other girl that was coming around the corner at the time. He believed that if he went about trying to woo another girl, the feelings he had developed, whatever they were, would go away.

"So explain it to me then." Ginny crossed her arms over her chest in anger as she demanded to know what was so complicated.

"I don't need to explain myself to you Weasley." He sneered at her. They glared at each other, neither of them budging. "Look Weasley, you're not out of danger yet so shut up and do as I tell you. They still think I am going to convince you to be a Death Eater so until we're out of here, you're not exactly safe."

"Fine." Ginny continued to glare at him. "Why do you keep avoiding my question about the bet?"

"Because you don't need to know. It's none of your business."

"It is so my business because I am involved." She spoke hotly to him. She wasn't about to let this go. She wanted to know what the bet was all about.

"Fine, you want to know? The truth is it had nothing to do with you. It could have been any girl. You just happened to be the first one to walk around the corner." Ginny stared at him with a mixture of shock, hurt, and anger.

"I'm not sure if that's worse or not." Ginny turned her head away from Draco as she closed her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. She was at a loss for words over the confession. She didn't know how to react. After a moment, she looked back at him. He was still looking at her.

Without a word, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers, savoring her taste. It had been months since he had last kissed her and he realized at that moment that he missed it. He felt her hands push against his chest but he didn't break the contact. He longed for her kiss and her touch for too long. After a moment's struggle, she slowly gave in as they descended back onto the bed.

Ginny closed her eyes as she let Draco move his kisses to her neck. Her fingers ran softly through his short silver blonde hair. His kisses soon returned to her soft lips and as much as Ginny was enjoying this attention from Draco, she knew that it would have to stop before it went too far. Ginny's hands travelled over his muscular chest as she slowly pushed his shirt up and over his head. Draco's hands pulled the skirt of her dress up slowly then they moved under her dress to caress her soft silky thigh as he kissed her. She knew it would take all her strength to stop this but she didn't want to just yet. She would let herself give in to her desires for the time being. She moaned softly into Draco's ear as he nibbled softly on her neck.

"Wait... we have to stop... We have to get out of here." Ginny reluctantly tries to push Draco away but he continues kissing her. "Draco, come on. We've really got to get out of here." Draco grudgingly pulled away from her as he pulled his shirt back on.

Ginny and Draco collected the things they would need to leave. They quickly went up to his room to get the things they would need. He wrapped his Slytherin cloak around her before he grabbed one of this plain cloaks for himself. He quickly grabbed his Nimbus 2001 while he was in his room and they ran out to the gardens before anyone saw them.

They stopped running as soon as they were far enough away from the manor. Draco looked back behind them, paranoid that they were being followed. Ginny looked at him as his eyes turned back to her. He could read the fear in her hazelnut-colored eyes as he looked into them. He pulled her into a passionate kiss, trying to offer some form of comfort. Draco pulled away from her abruptly as he heard voices approaching where they were standing.

"Get going, now."

"But.. what about you?" Ginny asked as she started to worry.

"I have to stay. Just go before you get caught trying to escape."

"Please, come with me. I'll give anything if you just come with me."

"I can't Ginny. Please, understand. Lucius wouldn't stop chasing after us until we're both dead if I go with you. There's no turning back for me. Just go!" Draco was frantic to get her out of there before they were caught. Ginny pulled Draco into a quick kiss goodbye before she kicked off the ground. Ginny flew quickly into the air and sped towards the Hogwarts grounds as tears prickled her eyes. 


	14. The Return

Ginny touched down metres away from the front doors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She wiped her tear stained cheeks as she dropped the broomstick and ran to the front doors of her school. She had left Draco behind and worry had filled her as she thought about what might happen to him. He had let her escape and there was no doubt in her mind that he would be punished for it. Ginny grasped the door handle and tried to wrench the door open but it wouldn't budge. She yanked on the door handle again but it was no use. Fresh tears prickled her eyes as she pounded on the doors with her fists. She could feel pain shooting up her arm as she continued to bang on the door, praying that someone would let her in.

Ginny backed away a few steps as the doors suddenly swung open. There standing at the door was Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore with their wands raised cautiously. The second their eyes landed on Ginny, their arms dropped to their sides and their wands were put away. McGonagall saw the tears in Ginny's eyes and beckoned her in. She put her arm softly around Ginny as she led her towards Dumbledore's office. As soon as Dumbledore had closed the doors, setting up the wards again, he joined the two of them.

"Minerva, why don't you fetch Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, and Mr. Potter while I escort Miss Weasley to my office?" Professor McGonagall nodded in response to the headmaster and whisked away into the Great Hall. Ginny and Professor Dumbledore continued to walk to his office in silence. He knew that she would talk when she was ready. So much had happened to her within the last twenty four hours that the headmaster knew it would not do to press her for details.

Later on, Ginny sat in one of Dumbledore's comfortable chairs after pouring her heart out about everything she had experienced over the last hours she spent with Draco Malfoy. Everything from him grabbing her hand and running into the Forbidden Forest, to him sacrificing himself so that she could escape back to the school. She left very little out, aside from her feelings for him and the kisses they shared. Tears were still in her eyes, unable to control the overwhelming feelings of sadness and guilt. She couldn't help feeling guilty. If she had never entered the picture, Draco would be better off than he was at that moment.

Harry, Ron and Hermione came rushing into Dumbledore's office just as she had finished. Ron was the first to reach her. He pulled her out of the chair and hugged her tightly. As much of a pain in the behind that Ron could be, he still loved his little sister. He had been so fearful when she had gone missing. Hermione was the next one to give Ginny a hug. Ginny was thankful that Hermione's hug wasn't as strong as Ron's had been. Then it was Harry's turn. There was an awkward pause between the two of them before Ginny threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. The tears that had yet been shed fell down Ginny's cheeks as Harry held her. He didn't know why she was so upset, nor did he care. He just wanted her to be okay. The trio lead Ginny out of Professor Dumbledore's office after his okay and took her back to Gryffindor Tower.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all tried asking her what was wrong but she refused to answer. She would not let her friends know the reason she was upset because she knew that they wouldn't understand. How could they possibly understand what she was feeling and experiencing? She was in love with the enemy. How could they possibly understand that? After a few minutes, they gave up asking her, deciding that she would come to them when she was ready to tell them what was wrong. She never would though. She felt ashamed of herself and her feelings.

Ginny returned to her classes the next day. It amazed her slightly how much things could change over night. Aurors and members of the Order of the Phoenix were now teaching along side the professors in the various subjects, particularly Defense Against The Dark Arts. It was a welcome change among the faculty and most of the students. They were now being taught advanced subjects to prepare them for war should any student have to fight. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were taking extra classes on top of the ones they were already taking. Harry was, after all, the only one who could defeat Voldemort. Ginny herself had decided to add classes to her schedule. She was now studying to become a healer under Madam Pomfrey. Very few students took this road and Ginny was glad for it. Most days, Ginny locked herself in her room, leaving only to go to classes and meals. Her behavior carried on for weeks until the day the missing students returned.

Ginny was staring at the Slytherin table across the Great Hall when voices were heard outside the doors. Professor Dumbledore knew what was coming and had sent Professor Snape to ensure the arrival. Ginny looked up at the entrance as the doors pushed open. The students that had gone missing during the attack arrived in a large group and made their way to their house tables. Only one student had not been in Slytherin.

"I don't see why Dumbledore's letting them back in. The professors will only be teaching future Death Eaters, if they aren't ones already." Ron's voice spoke quietly to Harry and Hermione but it was loud enough that Ginny could hear. As she stared at Draco, she began to wonder. What if Draco had received the mark? Would she be able to forgive him?

"Ron, of course they aren't already Death Eaters. You-Know-Who would want them to at least have all the education they can get. Besides, I'm sure Professor Dumbledore thinks he may be able to change some of their minds, if not all. I personally don't think that's possible though." Ginny listened to Hermione's words as she stared at Draco. So many questions raced through her mind. She could hardly stand it anymore.

center/center

Ginny walked down the hallways in the dungeons, heading to her Advanced Potions class which she had been taking since she had decided to learn how to be a medic. As she walked, a somber look still on her face, she was pulled into an empty, dark classroom. Ginny dropped her books as she was pulled into a fiery, passionate kiss. She knew in a second who it was that had grabbed her. She slipped her arms up around his neck as she returned the kiss before pulling away.

"We.." Ginny choked down a sob. "We can't keep doing this. Both of us are going to be in some serious trouble if we keep this up. We're going to get caught, then Voldemort or your father will kill both of us. Then there's my family to worry about. They hate you and your family."

"Shh..."

"But Draco–" Before Ginny could say anymore, Draco pressed his index finger to her lips.

"This may be the last time we ever see each other again. I want to make the most of it." Draco grabbed her hand softly and lead her out of the empty classroom and down the halls, avoiding students and teachers alike. They stopped in front of a stone wall. "Dragon's Blood"

The wall opened and Draco hurried Ginny inside. As she was pushed through the large room, she caught a glimpse of greenish lamps and dark carved chairs before she was pushed up a set of stairs. As soon as they had reached his dorm room, he pulled her into a passionate kiss.

Hours later, Ginny curled up next to Draco in his bed, both of them covered in a simple dark green bed sheet. He ran his fingers through her auburn hair, a small smile playing about his lips. She started to say something, but he leaned over to kiss her trembling lips, preventing whatever she was about to say from coming out. He didn't want to ruin the moment by talking or thinking about consequences or what might be. He just wanted her to know that he cared about her without having to actually say it. Malfoys never expressed their feelings. It was an unwritten rule that had been passed down for generations. 


	15. The Final Battle

Chapter 15

iJune 17th

Dear Diary,

I feel so weird. Draco and I made love for the first time. I know it's been months but I still feel a bit odd, in a good sort of way. I was so afraid when we were caught by the Death Eaters. I thought the both of us were in some serious trouble. Thankfully, Draco was able to get us out of it. I guess sometimes, there are some advantages to being the son of a Death Eater... I was so happy when Draco returned. I was so sure he would have gotten into trouble when they found out I had escaped. Of course, Draco wants me to stay out of the halls except when going to and from classes and meals. I'm not to be on my own. He seems really worried that they're going to come back. I guess something was said about capturing or killing me... He won't say, and I don't think I want to know. There is one thing that is bothering me about everything... Draco took the Mark.. Of course, he explained, he had no choice, and I believe him. With a father like Lucius Malfoy, I'm really not surprised that he had no choice in the matter. I certainly wish he did, and he seemed to wish so as well./i

Ginny stopped writing for a moment to look down at the sleeping form beside her. They had made love after he returned from a Death Eater meeting and she had spent the night at his request.

iHe looks so peaceful when he sleeps. Almost like he doesn't have a care in the world, and if it weren't for that mark on his left forearm, I'd believe it. Harry always looked troubled when he slept. I had only seen him once or twice when I had snuck into the boys dorms to wake up Ron, or to borrow something of Ron's. He always looked like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. I suppose he does since he is supposed to be the savior of the Wizarding World.. Hopefully this war will be over as soon as possible. I couldn't bare it if anything were to happen to anyone I care about, anyone I love. My friends, my family, Draco.. I worry about them all. My relationship with Draco has been spiralling out of control since he saved me from the Death Eaters. I suppose I owe him my life. If it weren't for him, something really horrible could have happened, and then he risked his neck just to help me escape. I owe him so much and he owes me absolutely nothing. I think/i

Draco awoke from his slumber and grabbed Ginny around the waist, stopping her from writing. He checked the clock on the wall before he kissed her softly. As he pulled himself out of bed, she smiled softly. They had been together since he had returned and had managed to keep it a secret, or so they thought. Whoever knew didn't bother either of them. They were too consumed by the impending war to care about such trivial matters. Even Ron, if he had known, was too worried about the possibility of an upcoming battle to care about Malfoy and his sister.

center/center

It wasn't until four days later that the attack on Hogwarts came. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had prepared Dumbledore's Army for the inevitable attack. The sky seemed to rain Death Eaters as what seemed like hundreds of black cloaked wizards arrived on the scene, set in the vast Hogwarts field. Ginny stared at them all, knowing that Draco was among them somewhere. Dumbledore's Army, which had grown in size since her fourth year, attacked the enemies along side professors and a few Slytherin students who chose to stand against Voldemort, rather than join him. Ginny ran through the throng of fighters, hoping to find Draco. She was standing in the middle of the battle, trying to decide where to look next, her wand at the ready, when she heard a familiar voice.

"Miss Weasley, we meet again." Ginny turned to see a cloaked man wearing a mask. The only indication as to who it was was the long blonde hair and the voice she would never forget.

"Malfoy." Ginny glared at Lucius as he stepped towards her, pulling his mask away from his face.

"If you surrender now, the Dark Lord may have pity only, since you are a pureblood, even if you are a disgrace to the name of wizard, just like the rest on your family. I may even allow Draco to keep you as a little pet, if the Dark Lord has no use for you." The thought of Lucius' words coming true were enough to make her sick.

"I'm afraid that offer is just not good enough for me. Harry will defeat Voldemort." Ginny smirked at Lucius as she paused for a moment, before continuing. "For someone who is so keen on blood status, I never would have figured you as someone who would grovel at the feet of a half blood. A half blood, being your ruler in a 'perfect' world of pureblood witches and wizards, when you have always considered half bloods to be beneath you."

It was obvious that Ginny's words had gotten to Lucius. He pointed his wand at Ginny and before she got the chance to defend herself, he cast his spell. "iCrucio!/i" Ginny writhed in pain as the spell took affect. Her screams echoed through the battlefield as she was tortured. Just as Lucius was about to cast the spell again, a dark shadow loomed in front of her. "Get out of the way boy, or you will be next."

Ginny looked up to see a Death Eater standing in front of her. His mask had been tossed aside and his hood pulled down. He held a sword in his hand, ready to do battle. The setting sun seemed to gleem off of his pale blonde hair. Lucius drew his sword and glared at his defiant son. She watched as father and son clashed, swords clanging together. Some people had stopped fighting to watch the display. Draco lunged at his father one last time, his sword striking it's target and running him through the gut. Cheers broke out the light side of the war as Harry, in turn, defeated Voldemort once and for all.

Draco turned to face Ginny, a look of joy and relief on his face. It was over. Voldemort was dead and they had their whole lives to look forward to, together. As he started to walk towards her, neither noticed the movement behind him until it was too late. With his last bit of life and strength, Lucius Malfoy stood behind his son with a dark, triumphant look. He didn't care if he died now, because he had his revenge. Ginny screamed as Lucius fell to the ground one last time, his sword slipping from where he had embedded it, in the middle of Draco's back. He'd been completely run through, just as he had done to his father.

Ginny ran to him as he fell to his knees, beaten and dying. She held Draco against her as she cried. She knew it was the end for him. "Draco... Oh, Draco, please, don't leave me. I need you. Please don't leave me. I love you." She whispered softly in his ear as she cried.

With the little strength he had left, Draco cupped her cheek with a sad half smile on his lips. "I love you, my Ginger, but it's time for me to go. Just remember, I always loved you, through everything, and I always will."

His hand fell from her cheek, limp and lifeless. The grey pools that had once held a certain flame had been extinguished. There was no life left in him. Ginny's delicate fingers flittered across his cheek as a tear slid from her cheek and landed on his. A single sob escaped her lips as she held him close to her, willing his heart to start beating again. She was asking for a miracle which would never come. She gently laid Draco's body on the ground in front of her, choking back silent sobs as the tears continued to flow. She felt two strong arms pull her into a comforting embrace, but she wasn't sure who it was, nor did she even take notice. All she felt was the pain of her heart breaking, and knowing that Draco would never come back.

Harry softly stroked her hair as he held her close, letting her sob into his dirty robes. Somehow, Harry had just known how Malfoy had felt about her, and how she had felt about him. He wanted to comfort her in the best way that he could in her time of need and sorrow. Hermione and Ron walked slowly over to the couple, wrapping their arms around the two of them, before breaking away and holding each other. The Wizarding World was now at peace, but not without the greatest cost of all...

center/center

"This year has been a tragic one indeed. We have lost many students, professors, friends, family, and loved ones. Though things may seem dismal now, a new life is on the horizon. We should not mourn their deaths, but celebrate their lives. They will always be sorely missed, but their memories will always live on in the hearts of each and every one of you. Loved ones never truly leave us, and you can always find them in your hearts. And while we remember them, we should give them our thanks. Their sacrifices have helped form a brighter future for all of us. Voldemort is dead, never to return. Our departed friends would want you all to enjoy your live, free from the fear of war and death. Go forth and live, because to live is to be a part of the greatest adventure." Dumbledore looked over his remaining students as he spoke. The tables were no longer occupied by each house, but rather a mixture. Slytherins seated with Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws seated with Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs seated with Ravenclaws, and even some Gryffindors seated with Slytherins. No one was separated from anyone because of house or blood status and unity was finally forged between the students at Hogwarts. The students ran out of the Great Hall into the morning rays of sunlight. It was a new day, a new beginning. All evidence of a battle was gone and the future looked bright.

As Ginny watched everyone from a distance, standing on the front steps to the school, she felt an arm wrap around her shoulders. "He would want you to be happy Gin. I promise, it will get easier. You'll learn to let go, but you'll never forget." She leaned against Harry as he offered his comfort. He was imparting the knowledge that he had gained from Sirius' death onto her, and he hoped that she would understand. "Life isn't always fair, I know, but the best we can do is deal with the cards we've been dealt."

"Thank you Harry.." Ginny turned and hugged him softly before the two of them went to catch up to Ron and Hermione. She knew it would take some time, but eventually, the pain would go away, and all she would be left with were happy memories of the only man who she would ever love with all of her heart. 


End file.
